Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!
by thenewsubwayguy
Summary: Ever since the original took the world by storm, there has been many sequels and even side competition involving some other gaming legends! This time, Mario Kart goes full circle and makes a competition, where Mario, Toad, Peach, Yoshi and others battle legends, newcomers and all kinds of racers! The drama, the attacks and the techniques are real in this all-star, all-terrain GP!
1. Ch 0-1: Mushroom City Problems!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Prologue: The Beginning Of The Teams!**  
 **Part 1: Mushroom City Problems!**

 **'**

Toad and Toadette were two different people that were just in Mushroom City for the next kart racing series, as there was definitely quite a few people that were good at kart racing and these two were just willing to put in the drive and the drifting power to be able to move on ahead to the finals and these two were just hanging out in the city, drifting around.

''Yahoo!''

The two people were just driving around, testing out their new kart on the roads like they weren't trying to defy people's journey to get their work, because they were trying their hardest to go down the most underused roads that weren't turned into pedestrian roads and Toad was definitely drifting well.

''Alright, we're doing okay!''

These two were just checking their performance of their kart, because their last two...or twelve attempts weren't even good enough to be able to drive their way home, as the kart either spluttered out on the drive or the engine exploded during their drive or something.

''It looks like everything's alright at the moment!'' Toad said, as the two were just driving their way to a good time and their engine was still holding up and the marks from their attempts to hit the circuit and they were just tearing the tarmac on the street, but they were both marking the road with their presence.

''Mario and All-Star Karts...coming in February!'' the poster said, as it showed that there was two special races and one final round ine and they remembered it pretty clearly, but those special races were chosen from five types of changed-up racing and they were definitely different.

 **'**

These two were just going through the city like it was no big deal, as they were more motivated to save this place through karting around the whole place on their thing and it was really obvious that these two wanted nothing better to do, than save their city from the rot that it was going to get serious for them.

''Wow, we made it with this kart! Yeah, finally!'' Toad shouted, just happy to see that their kart wasn't really exploding anymore and they were more motivated to do for their local cause, since their subway system was actually in disrepair. ''Finally the subway's not gonna be trash!''

''Wait, we're doing this for the subway?'' Toadette asked, as she didn't really think that the subway was really that bad, despite some trains litterally being stuck in the depot and it being consistently, but then again, she didn't really use it very much and she was just looking confused.

They went into the cafe to get some things to eat, as their stomachs were just rumbling and the food here was still pretty great, as they were going to get their daily lunch and they came in excited that their kart was actually still in good shape.

''YEAH, we're ready to go all of the way!'' Toad yelled in the cafe, as the people in this place were in support of Mushroom City's subpar transport system getting some help from a little guy and a little girl and even the barista, who was just a Noki, was a little surprised that their kart was just working at all.

Then, this team ate some stuff and talk to some people and these two were just noticing that their kart was just being trashed by some unsavoury people and these four koopas were just using their bandanas to make them less idefinitable, but also more unique, as they were all wearing mostly black things and they had some hammers to hit the car.

Toad was just respectfully leaving his stuff on the table to go and deal with these four guys and he was just ready to show off his small fighting skills and these koopas ran away to leave the dented kart on it's own and they were just rolling away.

 **'**

 **To be continued with the second part of the prologue!**


	2. Ch 0-2: Plumbers, Dinosaurs and Princess

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Prologue: The Beginning Of The Teams!**  
 **Part 2: Plumbers, Dinosaurs and Princesses!**

 **'**

Mario and Luigi was actually prepared to bring their best, as they heard of an accident that basically happened to most of the karts that were in Mushroom City, as they were either slightly dented like Toad and Toadette's car or wrecked like Wario and Mona's old car and they were here to kick Bowser into jail or something.

''Those Koopa Bros. are just going too far!'' Luigi declared, as they were just causing trouble around downtown, midtown and uptown Mushroom City and they were rumoured be hired by Bowser, who just enjoys messing with people's live and being a massive dick. ''How do we stop them?''

''By going into the karting business!'' Mario shouted, since that was somehow the solution for this whole thing and not confronting them directly, since he knew that from what Paper Mario told him, that they were actually the Koopalings.

''What?! Are you crazy?'' Luigi asked, genuinely considering who they were, Koopas that delibrately blocked Paper Mario from contiuning on, by disguising themselves as Toads with unusual head colours and they were also known for doing some other shady stuff in the kingdom, by scamming people with bad karts that wouldn't allow them be in Mario Kart. ''They're those guys who've been screwing people!''

''They why do they have spikes on their shells?'' Mario asked, noticing that the picture of them all had shelled spikes sticking out from some of the black tracksuits and he was just wanting Luigi to take a look on that awesome newspaper that had pictures that were worthy. ''No, seriously!''

Luigi finally got the paper he needed to see if wasn't really those four and he definitely noticed that those shells looked a little different that the guy made of Paper told him and they were both ready to ride into the kart with these news, as they were a little supicious of both the Koopalings and the Koopa. Bros!

 **'**

Pach and Daisy were on a rondevous, as they were in both a secret meeting about their new thing that would travelling all over the...Grand Prix and they were just doing it in their castle, where there would also be an arena for the GP, which was just providing more surprises than ever at the moment.

''Okay, everything should be good and it should run for days without running out of fuel!'' Daisy stated, confindent that this kart would be outrunning the rest with some special time to spare and she was just looking kinda dirty, but slightly roughed up and the kart, which had a lot of orange and a lot of pink.

''Wait, won't that be too much?'' Peach asked, since it could hold a ton of fuel for the races around the world and a lot of other stuff like if there was a kart race like this in the kingdom or if things were going down, but she knew that things were a little bit more awkward than before. ''Oh yeah, I forgot...''

''Hey, everybody forgets something and it's lucky that it's not on the racetrack!'' Daisy said, ready to take it on the battle track, which was wide, open and designed for 24 karts to fight it out in a and it was really obvious that they were in the right place, as there was people recognizing them from afar.

''Whoa, it's the princess!'' Blue Toad said, as he had some experience with the lady that floated for days and he was just bumping his friend, who was just wearing a puffer jacket and feeling really awkward in this odd situation. ''You know...I've been on adventures with her.''

Peach and Daisy were just trying to collect flags to see if the kart was actually up to snuff, as there was flags that required very hard turns and even a full 180 degree turn was also required to get flag at one point, so their kart had a hard day ahead of it and they had some hard moves to pull off.

''Alright, let's pull it off!'' Daisy declared, as she put the gears off of park and turn it into manual, since she was really good at making use of her own gears to bring on the competition, while Peach was more of a lady who didn't change gears much, but she had great driving skills.

 **'**

Birdo was just walking around for a partner for the new thing, as her apparent ugliness was just scaring the other people away from her and there was only one guy that didn't really care about her looks, since they both looked kinda similar and Yoshi was just willing to look past that for a single chance to race with his best friend.

''What happened?'' Yoshi asked, genuinely trying to calm Birdo down with some few wise words and this guy was just definitely happier to talk with a real friend.

''I don't know, I litterally found most of my old friends and they all rejected me, because...I looked gay!'' Birdo shouted, starting to genuinely cry her own eyes out, as they were starting to tear up and Yoshi wasn't really that skeptical, mostly because of Mouser and Wart being really tough guys that were really insecure.

''Hey, hey, those guys are idiots for rejecting you.'' Yoshi said, litterally giving her his own hand in ways that definitely showed he would bring the effort to give her a good experience.

''I don't know...flying kinda scares me.'' Birdo told him, having a bit of fear of flying in the air, as the controls were definitely confusing her and she was just trying to imagine herself just flying a plane. ''A star shouldn't be scared like this...''

''Even superstars get scared sometimes...just realize that we can do it...together.''

Yoshi and Birdo were just hugging each other tightly, as they were really wanting to bring their teamwork skills to the next level and they were also crying together and so, their karts had to be re-done and they almost forgot it.

''Uh, we gotta combine these amazing karts, though!'' Birdo shouted, determined to make a kart body in one day, as they were just genuinely ready to improve their own skills to do some amazing miracles and these two were just ready to do it...for their own kind.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty soon!**


	3. Ch 0-3: The Continuation of The Duos!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Prologue: The Beginning Of The Teams!**  
 **Part 3: The Continuation of The Duos!**

 **'**

Toad and Toadette was willing to make sure that they weren't a target for the Koopalings, as they were just trying to protect their kart from vandalism in this slightly run down city that's hiding a big problem underneath it's sleeve and two of the problems were just coming down in their big rig that was designed to make everyone mad.

''Who the hell do you think you are?!'' Toad shouted, trying to make sure that his own presence was known to these two troublemakers and they were the big guns that were going to race the smallest, but not the youngest couple in the karting game.

''The big guns and the best guns!'' Roy proclaimed, as he was just wearing his shades in his heavy weight car and he was just being a big idiot to the people who didn't like his and his brother, Morton's presence.

''Shut up, ya big douches!'' Toadette said, trying to make them respect her and it wasn't really working, as she was just trying to stand tall against naturally big guys and it wasn't really working for Morton, who was just sure that Toadette was a kid.

''HAHAHAHA! What are you gonna do about it?'' Morton asked, knowing how to make people riled up and he was just feeling a little bit more smug than before, before he managed to get a quick shout to the face. ''Ew, your breath stinks!''

''Yeah, I haven't really brushed...'' Toadette said, genuinely feeling a little bit embarrassed about her own poor hygiene and Toad was just ready to race them in his awesome kart, which was made out of love, passion and the ability to be able to be easily put back together and Morton and Roy were just driving off slowly with two smug looks.

''You wanna piece of this?!'' Toad proclaimed, rolling up his non-existent sleeves and prepared to race them with some slightly slower kart and Toadette pulled him back to normal with a few slaps. ''Sorry...''

These two were still mad and ready to race at a drop of a flag, as they were just glaring at the two koopas like they had a big deal that was actually coming.

 **'**

The two princesses were just test driving their kart around the fields to make that was able to perform within their limits and their kart was more of a pink and orange royal carriage that had wheels that were renforced with some very tough mostly-wooden, partially-metal tyres, when all of a sudden, three people that looked like they came from a beach were coming up.

''No way, there's actually princesses here!'' Brody shouted, genuinely enthusastic about being able to kart race with some amazing princesses and then he recognized them. ''We're up against THE princesses!''

''Wow, can't believe we got recongized!'' Daisy said, as they were just trying out their new part-wooden, part-metal kart in the middle of some fields and Brody, Geoff and Bridgette looked like they ended up here by accident and they were apparently in the right place. ''Hello, my name's Daisy of Sarasaland!''

''And I'm Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom.'' Peach told the surfers, as her team was finally introducing themselves to the people who were able to ride water like it was no big deal and these two were definitely not new to the concept of drifting hard.

''Bro, we're definitely in the right place...somehow!'' Geoff proclaimed, happily, as this was a place that there was a lot of flags that were meant to test out how they could drift and how the buggy was able to be handled and Bridgette was surprised that they were racing with princesses.

''Hold on, don't you two have important stuff to do?'' Bridgette asked, questioning if these two had better things to do, as they were both princesses, but Brody and Geoff didn't really question it, as they were just willing to do some karting.

''We're done with all of that, so we came here to drive awesomely!'' Daisy shouted, just excited to be racing some people that were from and were not from the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach was just a little bit embrassed that her friend talked like that.

''We're just here to test our kart. I mean, you guys can join.'' Peach told the surfers, who were a little bit happy that they could finally use their electric dune buggy to make sure that they could drive cleanly.

''You guys are awesome!'' Brody shouted, ready to race against some important princesses and Bridgette and Geoff were ready to ride out for their team, so he just said this to them. ''Good luck, dudes!''

''

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty soon!**


	4. Ch 0-4: Extra Team Action!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Prologue: The Beginning Of The Teams!**  
 **Part 4: Extra Team Things!**

 **'**

A day later, Yoshi and Birdo were still in the middle of making their combined kart, although it was much further along than it was before, as they basically finished the frame, the chassis, their engine, but the kart's looks weren't really finalized yet, as they were just choosing to pick between their partner's designs and it was just getting awkward.

''Hold on, can't just we get a move on?'' Birdo asked, after trying to ask about the designs for a while and she was just getting tired of doing the boring stuff.

''Yeah...let's just combine it and call it a day.'' Yoshi said, as the two were finally prepared to stop doing not so interesting things and move onto the special things that were worth driving into.

These two were genuinely prepared to make the combinations as quickly as possible without making it terrible at all and it was going to be a hard thing for them, since they've got some paint ready for both colours and these two were always wanting to do both.

''Let's make it fast and beatitful!'' Birdo shouted, declaring that this kart needed to be done pretty quickly in the middle of the forest.

 **'**

Mario and Luigi didn't really have much time to do some practice, as their vehicle was going all kinds of places with all of the modifications that it had on it and Bowser and Bowser Jr. were definitely their target, but they were in Neo Green Hill on purpose, as there was a hedgehog and a fox that could show them how to win this.

''Wow, didn't expect to see you guys in a kart!'' Mario said, genuinely feeling the surprise through his own body, as this dude was just prepared to bring it all against his rival from a long while ago and this plumber worked his kart to make sure it ran the best that it could.

''Trust me, you don't want me as a driver.'' Tails told the brothers and this fox had an experience in using all kinds of wheels, including steering wheels, so it was pretty natural to the fox and the hedgehog wasn't no slouch either.

''Doesn't matter, we're going to beat you guys like the rest!'' Mario proclaimed, as he had some major karting skills that would warrant the kart race still having his name on it and the pioneer of the karting series.

''Alright, sounds like the Mario I know.'' Sonic said, genuinely prepared to show how it's done to the plumber brothers and this hedgehog was allowed to drift in the wind and his quills were moving with the wind, just as Tails' fur and the Mario and Luigi's mustache was also blowing the wind. ''Me and my buddy are ready!''

''We're also ready to do some karting!'' Luigi shouted, genuinely happy to be in a kart once again, as he was just really good at drifting to the lead and his item usage was his main skills and these two teams were finally getting into the new course, which was just filled with sands and rails.

These two were just ready to rev up their wheels to prepare for the course, as their wheels were starting to slowly sink into the sands and their kart was starting to get a little bit more hot than before.

 **'**

 **To be continued!**


	5. Ch 0-5a: Before The Race!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Prologue: The Beginning Of The Teams!**  
 **Part 5a: Before The Races!**

 **'**

Mario and Luigi were stepping it up with Sonic and Tails for the race and they were just actually racing each other side by side in these hills that were working for them and they were all able to make their drive known by their different styles, since Sonic was just using his speed to take advantage of the tight corners that this hill had, while Mario was just drifting hard enough, so that he could get the best boost he could.

''Wow, nobody's pulling any punches!'' Amy shouted, as she was just watching the two go head to head on this seaside course and she was just about to join her with her partner, Cream.

''I don't think we should hit anyone.'' Cream said, wanting to not hurt any other team that was up on the racing block and she was sure that Amy was definitely going to do that and this awesome girly team was just now entering the race. ''I'll hold on!''

''Alright, let's do this!'' Amy proclaimed, as the pink beetle with two seats were just entering the course through a special road that connected pretty much everywhere else with this somewhat rough racetrack that was surprisingly complicated for something that was rough.

Sonic, Amy and Mario knew that they were all on the racetrack, as their partners checked out who was ahead and who was behind and the teams were just driving really fast on this course of water, land and sand and they were just treading on robots of all kinds.

''Didn't know Amy was good at it!'' Mario said, as he was sure that Luigi would be able to drive to a good time, as he was checking the two girls' driving out and these two teams were just driving pretty smoothly.

''Wow, getting complimented by a legend must be great.'' Cream said, being able to notice that Amy was just more determined to do well than before, as she was just keeping on going and Sonic knew that he had to do some shaking off...on his girl.

''Amy's gotten...stronger.'' Tails told Sonic, as these two were just drifting their way and still being in the lead in a sort of special way, as these three weren't here to do some racing and they were just now leading into the water with some strong drafts.

The leading team was trying to just trying to use their speed to make sure that they could do some moves that were a little bit too risky for anyone else to use in the competition like drifting in a straight line and it was about that technique that was making Mario and Amy confused.

Amy's car was a little more floaty for some odd reason, as it was definitely a little bit more crazy than before, so that she was able to do more mid-air tricks, as Cream was feeling like she was on a rollercoaster with an big octopus in the middle, as they were just willing to find a flying ramp.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were just drifting and boosting their way through the course's smooth and sharp corners to the octopus to make sure that they were almost always boosting and they were just avoiding the octopus.

 **'**

Yoshi and Birdo were just done with their kart and they were ready to take it for a test drive in their green and purple kart, which was made in a way so that it would look good to the eyes and the kart looked a lot like an actual car without a roof...for some odd reason.

''Okay, kart's done and looks pretty beatitful.'' Birdo said, being a little bit dirty and a little worse for the wear and she looked like she had no time to wash and these two were just happy that they were done with their actual kart and not wasting time on the polished green and purple thing. ''So, what do we do?''

''I dunno.''

Toad and Toadette were just stopping by their place somehow and they were kinda stunned that they managed to find the two of them just got done with their kart thing and they were both very mad and surprisingly red, as their bad-ass small kart was just really fast and nimble.

''Hey, there's two karters.''

Yoshi and Birdo were just waving with some pleasant smiles and pleasant motions and they were just happy to see their friends once again and their all-new and all-terrain kart was ready for action, so things for their team was just pretty peachy.

''WHAT DO YOU WANT?'' Toad declared, just scaring Yoshi by quite a lot and Birdo knew how to handle this, as she got in situation like these pretty often and Toadette was just trying to look angry, but she was definitely looking like she was just holding back from laughing.

''I just wanna race with our new kart.'' Birdo explained, ready to race off Toad and his girl in their new kart and they were just willing to do it hard, as Yoshi jumped on the wannabe jeep with a back for carry thing and these two were just treating as not that serious, while Toad and Toadette were a little more serious!

 **'**

 **To be continued with part 5b and the start of the GP!**


	6. Ch 1-1: The Rough Beginning!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Race #1: Mario's Mushroom Hill**  
 **Part 1: The Rough Beginning!**

 **'**

The vehicles that Mario and Sonic were very special, as they could go underwater, ride on the water surface, fly in the skies, drive on walls and ceilings and take two people and they were definitely doing that, since they knew their requirement a long time ago and these teams in the Mushroom Kingdom knew what was up and they brang them here to check out their other specs.

In the rolling hills, there was several teams that were taking a chance to bring their cars with them to take it for a test run and there was a new track called Super Mario Circuit that was designed for people to basically...get what the new mechanics are and these teams were definitely varied, as there was street racers and actual professionals.

''Wow, it looks like the strongest players are here already! Didn't expect the street racers, though!''

Tails was genuinely excited to bring his best drift that he could actually do, as Sonic's amazing car was genuinely ready to bring the speed and Tails added some parts to it, to make it distinct.

''Appearences are really deceiving, though. These guys aren't just weak plumbers, right?''

Keisuke was just using his own RX-7 to represent his brothers, as this guy wasn't about to be taken down by four strong karting teams with his slightly intimidating demeanor.

''Oh, you're in for a

''Woo, we're finally here...drifting for you guys!'' Geoff shouted, as he was just coming up to the two guys and just coming in by putting his arms on their shoulders and Keisuke was just surprised at the amount of people even going to the practice round, as there was also a lot of strong racers.

''Huh, try and top my drift and maybe you can say that you're drifting for us!'' Keisuke said, as the surfers were completely ready to see what these guys have in store for us and Brody was just ready to talk to everyone who wanted to be talked to.

''Honestly, I'm just here to have a fun time!'' Geoff said, before Brody let out a wild ''WOOOO!'' to show that this team was all about doing some dangerously stupid stuff in their new vehicles and they were just ready to ride it all out.

 **'**

Meanwhile, the all star racers were just taunt masters, if that title existed, as they were just boasting all around and generally being dicks to each other for no other reason than to throw each other off, even before it was that time to do that.

''Hah, Wario, you're just a guy who's too fat for his own good!'' Bowser proclaimed, just sitting in the passenger seat of his tricked out car and this car was basically an 1950s-style hot rod that had a livery of flames that were in four different colours with orange wheels that lasted a long time and Bowser Jr. was also trying to throw insults like they were going out of style. ''Come on, son! I ain't got all day!''

''Well, obviously, these guys don't need disses, because they already look pretty unhealthy and stupid!'' Bowser Jr. shouted and then Bowser was just happy after that, so he decided to just rev up his engine.

''It's lucky that it's not a real race or else, you turtles and your car would be out!'' Wario proclaimed, as he was riding with his awesome brother in car with an exposed engine and it was looking like a top tier engine with its 12 cylinders and the livery was basically based on his team colours.

''Yeah, we're really gonna be numero _uno_ or at the very least, the top _tres_!'' Waluigi proclaimed, riding shotgun in that car with the exposed cylinder and he twirled his mustache to mean business and these two brothers were showing their best scowl and Mario and Luigi were not scared at all and they were here to prove something.

''Hey, that would be my line! Anyways, we're ready to show you how to be even in the top three!'' Mario proclaimed, as he was just riding in a kart that looked like it was ready for the pro circuits, as it had all kinds of logos on both sides of it, but it had a covered engine and a cool sound with a turbocharger.

''Yeah, we made sure that this car is awesome and that it runs smoothly!'' Luigi told everybody, since the important thing is would it be able to carry passengers smoothly, which was the main advantage over the other two cars and Wario just wanted to tell people about his car.

''My kart's so cool and so safe that anyone can feel like a badass when riding this thing!'' Wario proclaimed, as the top three were at the front of the starting line and their cars were looking like they were ready to rev up to a ridiculously high revolution per minutes and it wasn't really time to start the practice round, but the teams were definitely looking ready.

 **'**

The racers were ready to talk, but they weren't ready to walk the walk yet, as there was some teams that were already on the racetrack, trying to see if they were able to pull a good drift with their challenge and their drift was definitely working out for them, as they were just prepared to do it with some awesome style.

The teams that were providing the action that was being shown off so far, were basically ready to hit the track and hit everyone with their shells and bananas, but their donut-making cars were sure to attract some attention.

''Whoa, you guys are just good at it!'' Geoff shouted, as he complimented Captain Falcon, who wasn't new to the vehicles that had actual wheels on them and this guy was definitely ready to bring all of the skills that he took from being in the F-Zero for too long.

''Thanks, didn't really expect this...especially, after only a month of working it out.'' Falcon said, just stopping for a second to talk to the surfer with a bit of driving skills and this guy was just smiling widely, as the man was just meeting a lot of new people in a new type of race, but his fans were definitely pretty loud.

''Don't worry, Falcon! You've got this for sure!'' a fan shouted, as this dude was always ready to cheer for the hero and he didn't really want any of the attitude that one of the new racers was giving him and Falcon was definitely expecting something for their apperance. ''Wait, the NESTS guys?''

''Not really. We're the guys that are trying to stop NESTS and as a result, somehow they're after us.'' Maxima explained, since it was his mission to get the medal and it was also his mission to win the Grand Prix and get to know a lot of the very important racers that were in this competition and then he stepped out of the car to see who the guy. ''Didn't expect to see you here, though.''

''Yeah, a bounty hunter sometimes has to ride and hunt in new terrain! So are you ready?'' Falcon shouted, as the two were just ready to ride in some new vehicles and K' and Jody were basically just looking at each other like they were actual enemies, but the two teams weren't angry at each other, despite K' giving some attitude.

''Let's just start this.'' K' told the team with some experience in the super fast vehicles that F-Zero used and he was just feeling a bit anti-social, but the teams were definitely a little bit more friendly than before.

 **'**

The race was actually starting pretty dang soon and it was something that wasn't really recorded on TV camera, but there was other kinds of camera that were everywhere and it was all recording the racers that were preparing to go on a dime and they were acclerating to the point that it was obvious that they were ready to battle on the racetrack.

''Hey, hey, hey, we're here to win some things!'' Angel shouted, attracting the attention of a quite a few tag-team racers, including several people that were interested in the team, because of their special roles in their place.

''Oooh, this is gonna get ugly.'' Toad said, since he was sure that she was actually trying to get some attention, by being a massive dick and she definitely got some attention, mostly from her ''enemies'' that were hunting her down for no specific reason and K' was just mad, again. ''Uglier than Bowser on a bad day...''

''Wow, a mushroom guy and two people should just go away.'' K' told Angel and Sylvie, who were kinda part of their own team with some crazy technology and they were ready to drift harder than ever, since they were just using their new tech to see what these wheels could do.

''Hey, I'm just trying to check my wheels!'' Angel told K', just talking about her sexy car that was made by some amazing things and Maxima was just surprised that she didn't really talk about her own body, which was definitely on show. ''Seriously, check this out!''

The teams that were paying attention were figuring out ways to take the NESTS team down, which was going to be a hard task to beat, as the car was actually made of some really strong metal and despite Sylvie taking most of the damage and actually even getting a black eye.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty damn soon with the second part!**


	7. Ch 1-2: Rolling Hills and Dazzling Caves

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Race #1: Mario's Mushroom Hill**  
 **Part 2: Rolling Hills and Dazzling Caves!**

 **'**

It was time for the drivers to hit Mushroom Hills Rally, where the track is tough enough for the racers to get a challenge, but also easy enough for that the racers would be able to make themselves a challenges and the GP was definitely a mix of rally, all-terrain and street racing that allowed for some true chaos.

At the starting line, K' and Maxima was first, Knuckles and Sonic is second, Mario and Luigi was third, Falcon and Jody was fourth, Wario and Waluigi was fifth, Keisuke and Ryosuke was sixth, Takumi and Itsuki was seventh place, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were eighth place, Angel and Sylvie were ninth, Toad and Toadette were in tenth, Ralf and Leona were reporting and in 11th and in last, Shadow and Rouge

They were all behind the start line, as the rally hasn't really started yet in this track of rolling hills, lake runs and even underwater action in some moments, as there was underground sections that meant that the best could actually drive their point home with their driving skills.

The wheels were revving up and the engines were definitely going up, as the players were ready to hit their limit with this practice course and they were ready to find a new route through the others to hit the lead and the announcers were basically there to set off the race.

''Three, two, one...''

Geoff and Brody were just looking at the lights before they started to turn green and Sanders and MacArthur were just taking a look at the surfers and these two were riding their way out of the grass.

''GOOOOO!''

 **'**

At the start of Mushroom Hills, the teams were completely sure that they were ready to hit the drift with some amazing speed and off-road action that made the surfers could actually catch the mud and bring themselves to slippery moment, before they started to get a little less loose.

''You guys should slow down, before you start to-'' Bowser said, trying to make the surfers slow down in any form and he didn't really know these guys, as they were just drifting harder than Takumi in the first corner and these two were definitely head to head.

''Whoa, you guys are super fast!'' Geoff shouted, while Brody was just trying to the best driver that he could be and these two were ready to bring Takumi and Itsuki to have a pretty bad time...by accident, as the top two consisted of the guys with some amazing drift.

''Yeah, he can be really good at times.'' Itsuki said, accidently understimating the best drifter in Tokyo and his friend and he knew he slipped up, so he had to correct himself on what he wanted to refer to his friend by, but it didn't matter by now, as they were basically trying to drift away from each other.

''WOOOO!'' Geoff said, as the teams were definitely starting to hit the corners with a bit of a slight jump. which allowed for him and his beach buddy to just stay elated in the air for a little bit, but then the real competitors just pushed them out of the way.

''Whoa, this is just a practice race, right?'' Toadette asked, as her boyfriend was actually managing to be second place in this race and Toad was just looking back at them with a bit of scorn, but the pro drifter and his friend took the next turn with some dirt kicking up from the wheels, but the red shell was just too strong for them to last in second. ''Oh my god, that shelll!''

''Yeah, let's show them the real power of teamwork!'' Sonic proclaimed, as he had his shield and then it got broken immediately by a green shell that was aimed by a guy who was just drifting pretty parallel to the hedgehog and echidna and he was looking pretty mean and pretty tough. ''Okay, now they're showing it.''

 **'**

It was just the beginning of the stage that would be World 1, except that it consisted of an underwater section, an underground section and a section that was on a few lakes and these drivers were definitely doing their best to bring the best drift that they could and first place belonged to the koopas.

''Takumi, you're going to down with loads of fire!'' Bowser proclaimed, as he was just defending his team with a ring of fire and Bowser Jr. was definitely there, throwing some fire at the pro drifter and Takumi was actually able to bring the motion.

''Takumi's not going down, just because you guys have got fire!'' Itsuki proclaimed, still ready to find the flame shield in the middle of the racetrack, as Takumi couldn't really dodge the koopas' fire forever, as the kid was just really good at aiming and then they reached the rolling hills, where accleration was key to getting ahead. ''Oh shit!''

The rolling hills were definitely starting to move foward, as the teams that were ready to take some advantage of it were definitely putting it into over-drive and then they were just leaping over the other teams with a smile on their face, while the slower ones were bringing the quick stunts to get an continous boost from these hills.

''Bowser, prepare to get the drift of your own life!'' Mario yelled, ready to hit the drift from the those hills into two downhill corners, which was called the Cliff Curves, mostly because they don't have barriers yet, but also before of the unusual terrain being really steep with no anti-gravity and the drift masters were using to hit the lead. ''Seriously, who made these corners?''

Keisuke was wondering the same thing, as this guy was just sure that these corners were not supposed to be like this and he had his hands on his wheels the whole time, so that his FD wasn't going to drop like a rock.

''What the hell are these corners?''

''I don't know, but we're starting to get out of control!'' Angel shouted, as the Mexican wrestler was starting to get a handle of this whole thing and Keisuke was starting to get a little bit more worried than before, but he had to get a handle of these steep corners.

''I don't think it's actually finished.'' Toad said, trying to bring stability to his small tag-team kart, but soon it was done and then he managed to get into a major drift that was actually rivalling's Takumi's great cornering skills

 **'**

The castle was basically the entrance to the underground section of the section, as the twelve were done with the two really speed and awkward corners that led into the anti-gravity section and Keisuke was ready to bring out his mouth on this section.

''With my FD's power, you guys aren't going to even catch up!'' Keisuke proclaimed, as Ryosuke was just trying to analyse the course that was actually ahead of them and this blonde man was just putting the pedal to the floor to acclerate into first place. ''It feels damn good passing everybody!''

''Well, try passing me then!'' Bowser proclaimed, as the two teams were going head to head with two shells that slightly mattered, but the real key to this section of the race, was a good speed and great cornering that allowed for their techniques to be able to be brung, as the two cars were basically blocking the course.

These two were actually starting to get so close that they both actually touched each other and then they started to get a close boost from each other and Ryosuke was definitely feeling a little awkward, as he was just in the middle analysing the course that was apparently leaked to him.

''Hmmm...''

The twelve teams of racers were definitely ready to bring their skills into the corners, as they were actually now going to go underground for a short while and then they reached their first checkpoint, where the teams were definitely ready to bring the very wide drift on this amazing corner.

 **'**

In this section of the track, the lights were dimmed, as they were all underground and ready to drift in some very wide corners, as the Koopas were basically building their all-star, all-terrain vehicle that would stand up to anything good.

''Yeah, we're in first place!'' Itsuki shouted, as the Eight-Six was just handling the very wide corner like it was no problem, even though the guy was basically drifting on the inside with Keisuke close behind in his FD, still ready to go on the attack and Ryosuke had a green shell and he needed to angle it right.

''Bring it on!'' Keisuke shouted back and his brother, who was a pro with analysing things managed to hit Takumi with a well timed Green Shell, slowing him down quite a bit, before the top two swapped positions in this quick section of the race.

The Koopa team was basically working on their kart in this place, where the teams would be going to basically be passing the team and the top two were basically passing them by into a new antigravity section, as there was blocks that were rising up and down.

''Yeah, go Eight-Six guy!'' Koopa Troopa cheered, as he was just wearing a headband and he was liking Takumi's risky drifting style and then the other teams were starting to go into the rising and lowering section of the racetrack.

''Come on, he's up against Mario and Wario's kart, nevermind the real guys.'' Paratroopa told him, being a little less optimistic about the young guy from Akina's chance of winning this one and then he was just thinking about how a practice round could be this serious.

 **'**

This suprisingly odd section of the track was definitely not for the scared, which Luigi wasn't at all and there was no drifting at this place at all, as they were sure that this part was going to throw off some racers.

''Whoa, those guys are awesome!'' Brody shouted, as this buggy was just jumping over short gaps and onto the rising and lowering blocks and he had to thank the course designers for this awesome thing existing. ''Thanks guys in the sky!''

''There's no guys in the sky, just nature.'' Knuckles told the surfer, who was really surprised at the echidna's explaination and this echidna and the hedgehog had to deal with Bowser and his son, who were trying to knock them off the blocks with some dirty moves.

''Whoa, calm down! It's not that serious!'' Sonic shouted to Bowser, trying to stop some dirty moves from the guy with some fire and the fiery koopa had some major fire to throw at everybody, as he was just using up his Fire Flower to make the others feel the burn.

''Haha, I already know, just bringing the fire.'' Bowser commented, still ready to rule the race and his son was just good at aiming fire, as the teams were having to deal with the family's use of spin-out boosting and items to get ahead and then Geoff threw a banana to slip him out.

''Nice shot, but my shots are nicer!'' Bowser Jr. boasted, still throwing a lot of fire and then the flower ran out, while the going was still good and the top two was prepared to stop him, but Takumi got a coin that would somehow increase the rev of his already amped-up car.

 **'**

 **To be continued with the third part!**


	8. Ch 1-3: Cliffs, Lakes and Towns Too!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Chapter 1: A Change In The Game**  
 **Part 3: Cliffs, Lakes and Towns Too!**

 **'**

Undergound mushrooms sounds like a very strange situation, but these mushrooms weren't really closed to the outside world, as the racers were in a trench, but the other hand, the mushrooms that were there were opportunity to do some major tricks with some awesome air.

''Dude, I know these mushrroms!'' Geoff shouted, ready to do something slightly extreme on these mushrooms that could spring out and bounce them to new heights to do make some amazing car tricks that would just excite people.

''READY?'' Brody asked, while ready to hit the mushroom with a great bounce and they got the great bounce and their vehicle did two great backflips that led them to a trick boost and they managed to make it through to the top third of the race, where the street racers become kart racers. ''Dude, that was awesome!''

Keisuke and Ryosuke swapped drivers to basically change up their own game, because this simulation wasn't really working for the blonde guy, giving him an opportunity to throw some shells wildly, while Takumi and Itsuki didn't change, because of Itsuki's ability to use items well.

''Takumi, can you let me drive?!'' Itsuki shouted, mostly because of Ryosuke's ability to bring the race to a new level with amazing techniques, but Takumi was still not sure if his friend was able to drive great.

''I don't know, it's too risky.'' Takumi told his friend, now trying to deal with Mario and Luigi's accidental bumping and agressive passing, especially with the amazing items that could bring some teams down into some bad positions and it was very bouncy, so that would take a toll on the vehicle.

''Yeah, you've clearly never been in kart race, before!'' Mario proclaimed, as it was definitely true since Itsuki and Takumi was surprised that this car could even boost, but let alone

 **'**

The crazy battles that were taking place on the previous flatter sections of the stage, were finally back, as they were now in a valley that had a pipe road at the end to take them back to the surface, before there was a big lake, which was an opportunity for the boat riders to drift hard and race well and Bowser was also back to boast.

''Yeah, you're suuure to win!'' Bowser said sarcastically, as Toad and Toadette were trying to pass him in seventh place, as they were just drifting in the former river bed's forest and Toad was determined to prove that statement was true.

''Come on, a little guy can dream!'' Toad replied, ready to bring some more power to his small car with his great engine, which was pretty obvious by the cover having a raised section on his little thing and it was just off the mark in power, but his car.

These two now were in a battle for a certain position, as K' was coming in a high amount of fire and an even higher amount of attitude and Maxima was pretty sure that these two were basically too absorbed in their word fight to avoid to hit the items.

Watching the road was crucial, as the road wasn't really slippery...unlike the ground outside the road, as they were trying to not bring the high speed slippery action to this seemingly wide road and these two were trying to put off Angel and Sylvie, who were taunt geniuses, as they were playing to the crowd.

''Hey, hey, we're making it work!'' Angel told the fire guy, as the Mexican Wrestler was basically ready to exercise harder than ever and her kart wasn't handling the slippery parts of the track too well, as the drift time was ridiculous and K' was also ridiculously angry as well.

''See, we're pretty sure to win to this thing.'' Sylvie said, just hanging out in the back and using every single Mushroom like the track would be basically fading away and the boost racers were going very, very fast in some bad moments in the tracks, as they were starting to slip harder than better.

There was a pipe closer that had that slippery road to get said lake, which was a little bit like a reef, sans the tropical climate and the wildlife, which was more natural to the Mushroom Kingdom and the top twelve were driving it hard enough to switch the gears and they were back to the non-valley land.

 **'**

Back up on the surface, the twelve teams were riding into the next checkpoint, where the land was back to normal and there was a slightly downhill road, as they were up on a hill road that went down like it was made of street racers and Takumi and Keisuke were ready to take the opportunity.

''We're going to drift you away!'' Itsuki proclaimed, as he was backing up his friend in his own way, since he wasn't as good as Takumi, when it came to driving on these kinds of road and Keisuke was still willing to prove his skills on the downhill.

''Huh, you should really calm down.'' Ryosuke told Itsuki, as the two teams were about to get into familiar territory that Luigi and Knuckles were trying to captialize on, as they've definitely improved their crazy drifting skills by a lot.

Sonic and Mario were now taking a backseat on the section that required a lot of concentration to make it through pretty damn quickly, especially since there was three short sections of anti-gravity that led onto a town that had a pier of it's own and that town had a few wide curves on the main road.

Up on the hill road, the street racers were definitely demonstrating their prowess, as they were just their drifting to take on the corners with a lot of force, but Takumi was definitely trying to overtake Keisuke somehow, as the dude had an improved engine, not unlike Takumi's also upgraded engine.

''I know these guys have a reputation to keep up, but that's ridiculous!'' Knuckles shouted, as he noticed that both teams were also way ahead of the others in some ridiculous amazing ways, as Takumi was taking advantage of his car's slightly improved drift game and Keisuke was boosting even further ahead on the straight away. ''Seriously, someone needs to check their cars!''

''No, it's just plain old skills.'' Luigi told Knuckles, as they were still trying to catch up to the old leaders of the Red Suns and the best guy for downhills in Gunma or Tokyo and it was going to be hard to even catch up to them, let alone cut the gap.

 **'**

On this hill road that had a few shortcuts, there was definitely a top two and they were basically seperated from the rest and the...rest of the teams would have to use those shortcuts and even do dangerous things to even shorten the gap between the mountain road racers and the rest of the karters.

''Whoa, those guys are so far down, Geoff!'' Brody yelled, as he was looking downwards and to the east, so that he had a view of what was happening ahead in the race and those two teams from Gunma were cleaning up shop on everybody else.

''Well, we better race like there's no tomorrow!'' Knuckles shouted, willing to use all of his experience and hidden skills to make sure that out of this group of four teams, his duo were the first one to make it, so he swapped once again to let Sonic use his drifting expertise. ''See you guys at the bottom!''

''Dude, we're not getting let you be alone!'' Geoff told the echidna and the hedgehog and Knuckles made a little bit happier by the fact that these guys aren't willing to let him and these four were now in a competition of their own.

''Get ready to be hit by us!'' Maxima proclaimed, as he was just warning the others about the classic K' tactics that his partner was going to use, considering that he really was K' and these four were ready to go on the prowl and show the Toads how to really race and Toad wasn't willing to give up, considering that this was about drifting.

By now, the street racers were about 75% of the way down, while Toad, Toadette, K', Maxima, Geoff, Brody, Luigi, Mario, Sonic and Knuckles were 45% of the way down and there was Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ralf, Leona, Falcon, Jody, Rouge and Shadow still fighting at only 30% of the way down the hill road and Angel, Sylvie were waiting for a mechanic.

 **'**

Speaking the group with the most teams in it, they were in a downhill anti-gravity section, as they were trying to escape the very bad times and learn how to drift hard and Leona saw that the top two were near untouchable, as she could see them with only her binoculars.

''It's no use! The distance between the us and those two is going to be very hard and I think we can make it.'' Leona said, observing what the heck was happening down the hill and she was suddenly rammed by Bowser with her binoculars still in hand.

''Pffft, it's going to be us!'' Bowser boasted, as he and his son were willing to bash into anyone for the opportunity take even bronze, which was definitely quite a bit more possible than silver or gold and these koopas were smiling with very smug looks. ''Real or not, it's time to get our game on!''

''It doesn't matter, you don't do that to anyone!'' MacArthur yelled, she was done dealing with the items with some very strong moves and Sanders swapped places to used the items stratregically, with the big police officers moving in to block the koopas from knocking others out and this woman was racing side-by-side with Bowser Jr. ''Don't like be your dad. He's not cool.''

''Hey, at least he's not fat.'' Bowser Jr. told the police officer, which made her get even more riled-up than before and it became obvious that the father and son turtle's team strategy was making everyone mad through the careful use of words to make them mad and then the teams that were focused on racing were moving ahead.

Falcon and Shadow were now going head to head and drifting like Takumi and Keisuke, who were almost done with the epic downhill of bashing and smashing and they hit an anti-gravity section, a section for the attackers to do some attacking.

Shadow and Falcon were putting their pedals to the floor, as their cars were speeding up to a point that they could resembled the street racers and them boosting off each other's hits, before drifting hard enough to work off each other and see that they'd be good.

''I can see that you're willing to win legitmately.'' Shadow told Falcon, as he swapped roles and told him something pretty positively, as this guy wasn't about to cheat for the sake of a gold medal.

''I don't know how, but you've got skills that only someone with experience had.'' Captain Falcon replied, as he knew that this hedgehog was really good on a motorbike, but he didn't know that the black hedgehog rode that motorcycle like it was extension of him. ''Let's show those street racers!''

 **'**

The top two were way too far for everyone to reach, as they were litterally drifting into town with some explosions and their cars were definitely tuned for this whole thing and they obviously noticed that they were far ahead of everybody, so the two teams were definitely ready to battle this whole thing.

''It seems like they're too far back to be able to win, but I don't know! You made the Eight-Six, so they should be able to catch up!'' Itsuki shouted, as he was actually prepared to see the other racers in the back, as there was also some very good drivers at the helm of the other teams and one of them were definitely close to them, as they were entering the town.

''These police officer guys are really getting on my nerves.'' Keisuke said to Ryosuke, as these two officers were ready to take on the other racers with some gusto or at the very least, MacArthur was, with her police bike's great accleration and speed and they were going down the main street. ''Why are they so fast?''

''Slow down!'' Sanders shouted to her partner, as she was worried about being able to live through this one, as they were heading into a corner with a very high speed, but the reckless police officer then did a quick turn that would've taken Takumi quite a while to even perfect. ''How did you-?''

''Does it matter?'' MacArthur asked, as she was ready to show off her driving skills, which made the others a little more way of drifting in the town with a big statue, many old-school Italian buildings with quite a few Piantas, as these plains contained some very diverse people. ''Boom, first place!''

''We're not trying to win this thing.'' Sanders said, just reminded the aggressive police officer, as they weren't blowing both the Takahashi Brothers and the Eight-Six Twins aka Takumi and Itsuki and the officers were back to third place, going into narrow roads in the town.

''Hah, see you soon!'' Keisuke proclaimed, as the two were finally back to the gold position with Sonic and Knuckles soon catching up to now make the top three, who were almost ready that they were on the road to the pier, after drifting around several smooth corners and they were now jumping off the pier...to turn...into boats.

 **'**

The new top four were driving really fast and drifting really well, as they were in the best competition for racing around the whole place, including the lake that the teams were driving in and pure speed was the name of the game, which was good for the people in high-tuned cars.

''I'm back, I'm ready, we're here to drift your butts!'' Bowser proclaimed, as his engine was basically very high-tier and this guy was actually to blow some fire, as the two teams were also ready to throw their green shells from around their cars to make sure that they're not hitting each other.

''Come on, throw your shells or something!'' Bowser Jr. proclaimed, just wanting to see a showdown between the two allies, who were part of Project D and he threw a small fireball to start up the mess, where the green shells started to bump off each other and things became a little bit more exciting than before.

Takumi and Keisuke were definitely taking some bumps, as they were trying to bring this whole thing and slow it down slightly, as Bowser and Bowser Jr. were now first place with their show-off nature being shown by their amazing drifting skills that meant that they swerving around, while Knuckles and Sonic were trying to stop them.

''Wow, those guys recover quick!'' Sonic shouted, as both street racing teams were also back on track and the top four were definitely fighting for the top spot, despite there being no medal for it and they were just cutting into some heavy drifting and this hedgehog's eyes were on the turtles. ''Now, we're here for some turtles!''

''Yeah, try me, pal!'' Bowser proclaimed, once again, trying to shake off Sonic with some shell power, but the echidna deflected it somehow with his fists and these guys were definitely in the battle, as the father let his son take the wheel to dish out some revenge and these two were in their own battle to fight each other.

These two were ready to win this whole thing with some amazing stratergies, as the teams were just ahead of everybody else by quite a distance and they were ready to see the finishing line, but some other teams that weren't really in this thing.

''Dude, we're lucky to get out of that alive!'' Geoff shouted, as he was just speeding away from the rest of them to the point that he hit Bowser right in the trunk and it allowed for some hard bumping and the koopa didn't like that move at all, as he was just spitting fire. ''Whoa, these guys are really trying to roast us!''

''Dude, compared to what's behind, this is nothing.'' Brody said, as the surfintg team had a battle with 4 other teams that just joined the race impromptu and these teams were definitely wielding some dangerous weapons.

 **'**

 **'**

The back seven now had four extra teams that meant that the group would soon be together once again and their power was way too strong to just be handle by cars or bikes and there was now sixteen contestants and one of them were here to throw some magic.

''Oh my god, this taser doesn't work-it's gone!'' MacArthur shouted, trying to defend herself from the witches that were becoming bitches quickly and it was obvious that Maleficent and the Evil Queen were on a different level of items compared to the rest.

''How does it feel to suffer?'' Maleficent asked, bringing the kart kicking in more ways than one, as she was ready to hit and own those green fireballs like she could have an important choice and the NESTS team was ready to explain how they were feeling first.

''I DON'T WANNA DO IT ANYMORE!'' Sylvie shouted, as she was freaking out about her kart starting to get burned by the fireballs and luckily, they had a water shield to quell their problems and be able to survive the crazy attack of the sorceresses with some amazing powers and hate was the new name of the alternate game. ''WHY?!''

''Because these bitches are just fireball witches.'' K' told the wannabe pop star and they suddenly got an ire of those witches with some power to spare, as it was like a fireball war with some hard drifting mixed in for good measure and the competition was just red hot at the moment and the other teams were in it for the gold.

The Inklings were willing to bring the speed that they needed to paint the town orange, as that was the best colour for slipping everyone up with their guns and they were just trying to stop the witches from burning everyone up with their fire and they were still on the lake, which meant that the top five or six were closer than ever to the rest.

On the lake, fire was just quickly being extinguished by the other teams, as the Inklings and the Kongs were fighting for the top two spots in the group that was trying to win this thing, but couldn't due to unexpected situations that rose from their appearence and the team that were basically mushroom people had another chance to bring it.

''Oh yeah, Amy! Let's beat everyone else as a team!'' Toadette proclaimed, as she was willing to bring all of the power to her gas pedal with her boyfriend and Amy and Cream were also part of that quick alliance and these teams were teaming up to avoid them losing.

 **'**

 **To be continued with the fourth part!**


	9. Ch 1-4: The Pipe Caves!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Chapter 1: A Change In The Game**  
 **Part 4: The Pipe Caves**

 **'**

The top teams were definitely in this other town to get to another pipe that also went underground and the course had another pipe that would lead up to the finish line and they were noticing that the rest of the teams were getting closer and closer to the end and they were just driving really well with some special items.

''Wow, this is one nice town! I mean the architecture is amazing!'' Knuckles shouted, as he was trying to observe the town with the Nokis, as they were just cheering for these two animals, who were liking the early 19th century town with quite a lot of trees with this town.

''Does it really matter?!'' Sonic asked, as he was actually trying to drift away from the Koopa in third place and the team of good parenting on the bad guy side were just throwing bombshell after bombshell. ''These guys are racing terrorists for all we know?!''

''Hey, we caused you terror, but we ain't terrorists!'' Bowser proclaimed, as he was just outgunning everyone with his bombshells and the explosion was starting to burn some marks on the tarmac, but still ahead of everybody else, was the guys with the great driving skills, but they could now see the carnage that was actually behind them.

''Takumi, it's a battlefield behind us!'' Itsuki yelled, as he was trying to deal with Keisuke and Ryosuke's great teamwork that were starting to go to the main roundabout with the bell in the centre and then the two cars were drifting with their control that was unparalleled and they were soon on the road into the pipe. ''WATCH OUT?!''

Bowser threw two Blue Shells to just make these guys' day miserable and the positions changed, as the blue explosion made the cars backflip once, before the top two became the fast heroes and the slow villains.

 **'**

The light-green pipe was definitely now in sight, as they were going to go underground once again, but the street racing teams were still happy to keep on going further, as it was in a style of the endurance race that they've been in before and Ryosuke was just talking about great item usage, as he was going to drive soon.

''You shouldn't use your green shells, especially when someone has a large amount of items or blue shells out.'' Ryosuke told his brother and they both switched positions to make an advantage on the course and Itsuki was just ready to show off his own skills and Takumi was getting a little bit tired.

''I'm ready to drive!'' Itsuki shouted in the open car, as they were just gaining some attention and Takumi was a little surprised that he was willing to do that.

''Itsuki...let's do it.'' Takumi said, as the Eight-Six duo finally swapped seats, roles and skills, as this guy was definitely improved from his sudden braking days and he was just pretty good at driving and he was just living his dreams through a modified Eight-Six and these two were in second, but they weren't too bad.

The top two were clearly avoiding the Bowser Barrage, but it was actually starting to go down, as the officers intervened with a lot of attitude, while the 14 or so remaining teams were still in the battle for the count and one of them boosted their way to the top five.

The Inklings were just using their ink power to make their wheels slippery, as they could somehow handle their kart well with that power and the others were getting some mercy sans the actual villains and they were nearly into the tunnel with the rest of the top four.

''Didn't see at the start line, but wooooow, you're good at this.'' Mario told them, as him and Luigi were complimenting the young squid kids' skills and they were to bring the battle anyways, despite the race being almost over and the Inklings didn't really understand. ''Never mind...''

 **'**

The race was actually going underground once again, as the top two were back to being great and they were just ready to drift underground and it was very obvious that the street racers were actually struggling in this part of the race, mostly because of the smaller jumps that the cars couldn't really handle and Itsuki and Keisuke was just taking two glares at each other.

''Oh my god, these guys are awesome!'' Owen shouted, as the Japanese racers were really proving their mettle, despite Itsuki's car skills only being 20% of Takumi's car skills, especially since this guy was literally just watching it underground. ''Seriously, Noah...I think we should announce this.''

''If there's only one reason I would do this, the drama would be that reason.'' Noah said, as this guy was definitely a guy that had been in many reality shows and he managed to see a Mario Kart race once and Bowser was definitely the roudiest guy in that one. ''These guys can get-''

These two were completely snuffed out by Bowser and his son's kart high amount of dust, as they were trying to cough their way out of the cloud, as the transparent pipes allowed for the audience to be watching the sixteen road battlers do their things with some vehicles, as they were actually working their way in this anti-gravity section.

 **'**

 **To be continued pretty damn soon in Part 5!**


	10. Ch 1-5: The Visible Finish!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Chapter 1: A Change In The Game**  
 **Part 5: The Visible Finish!**

* * *

The karts were really made for this amzing race, as there was sixteen duos and not enough space for the action to not be hitting people that didn't really want to be hit in the moment, especially with Bowser and Keisuke driving as hard as they could to be out of the pipe and Takumi was just happening to be ready to prove it good.

''Seriously, these turtles are just mad...at something!'' Itsuki noticed very loudly, as this guy's professional friend was just trying to dodge the heat that was actually still surprisingly close to them.

''Hey, I'm not mad...I'm just ready to do some crushing!'' Bowser proclaimed, as fourth place was actually pretty good for a koopa like him and he was definitely letting his son throw some fire at the top five, which including the hero Mario and the other hero Sonic, who was having some hard times dealing with it.

''Okay, stop please!'' Knuckles shouted at Bowser, who managed to get a clear shot with the Bullet Bill that somehow managed to push Sonic's car foward by a little bit of a distance, so the third placers got an advantage. ''No, seriously...''

Takumi and Keisuke were quite litterally in an league of their own, as they were driving pretty hard (now that Itsuki thought it was a good idea to switch positions) and the second and first placing duo respectively, were working hard to drive in this open-top cave that was giving the racers light for some smooth corners.

Takumi was just taking those corners as fast as he could in this cave, as it was definitely tearing up the cave floor with some dust and catching up to Keisuke and Ryosuke, who were both pretty much owning this.

Sonic and Knuckles were really trying to make sure that they were still better than Mario and Luigi's surprisingly good strategy of holding onto the best weapons to save for a later use...which was the time.

* * *

Meanwhile, the top five were working hard...

...while the middle four weren't really working that hard to the point that they were drifting to the inches, but they were still working pretty hard on the cave that was actually ending with the pipe, as the tube was short and the anti-gravity back was for one more chance.

''Geez, dude! Knock it off, man!'' Geoff shouted at the inkling, as this surfer was just ready to have a fun time and make sure that he had a good partner that was just throwing stuff back and the Inkling Boy and Girl couldn't understand him and vice versa. ''...Thanks

''Alright, I know how to kart, bro!'' Brody shouted, as the Golden Mushroom were somehow providing the speed that the surfers really needed and combined with the AG...things were suddenly feeling like a rollercoaster, as both Toad and Toadette were both looking mad at those tricks, as the Inklings got knocked off.

''MOVE AWAY, LITTLE GUY COMING THROUGH!'' Toad yelled, as the pint-sized karting duo were basically ready to burn through their Golden Mushroom like it was going out of style and then the competition became a little bit more slippery. ''These mushrooms are really kinda annoying!''

Toadette and Brody were actually having a lot of fun doing some crazy stupid tricks, as these two were prepared to do some amazing things that were only chipping bits of their karts and Geoff was just glad that he got paint on this shirt.

''Whoa, bro, we're still owning a ton of players!''

''Seriously, these witches were just throwing tons of hail!'' Toadette shouted, as she was completely sure that her snow was making her arm feel cold and slightly numb. ''When is this thing melting?''

''I dunno...wave it?'' Brody suggested, just trying to heat up an arm or two.

''...I've done that and my arm is still cool!'' Toadette shouted, as the two teams were actually about to collide with each other on the racetrack and provide a quick boost to each other, but they were quite litterally falling off the track and hit each other. ''OH WHAAAA?!''

* * *

The finish line was basically at the end of a surprisingly tough chicane that was actually kinda meant to keep the excitement for the real races that were almost happening in the same week and the amazing finishing line was basically the end of the beginning's beginning.

The police officers were actually ahead of everybody in terms of location, but they weren't really in this race, so they were just checking for accidents that really happening in this mini-race and MacArthur was actually kinda mad that she didn't get to be hitting people with a car...of which Sanders were grateful.

''Alright, so I just get to watch?'' MacArthur asked, just kinda fustrated about not being able to shove people off the road with her amazing big police truck. ''Darn.''

''We're police officers...we shouldn't be shoving cars with our car.'' Sanders told her partner, as she was just kinda tired of the ridonculous stuff that was basically the kart race that was the setpoint for the best of the racers.

''Come on, I entered this race to do that!'' MacArthur proclaimed with Sanders not really impressed and the actual pros were just acclerating towards the finishing line with the dust being noticeably turning into the cloud that was actually covering the final straightaway.

There was only a few moments, before the first two were going to reach their way through to the final position that was just destined for these kart racers that were really trying to push their engines to the limits, especially with their amaing cars of victory and street racing carrying the cloud.

''Serious question...why aren't we owning?''

''...How did we get here before everybody else?''

The first team was, surprise, surprise, the brothers that were street racing for a long time and it was really obvious that they were looking confused at why the police officers were doing at the sunny end of two flagpoles and Takumi and Itsuki got the second place.

These two rivals were both looking at each other with a bit of respect and anger at the same time and they weren't even alone on their slight digust for each other, as Itsuki was actually pretty mad about getting the second place medal, but there was no medal and it wasn't really a real race...but it wasn't even remotely over.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 6 and...**

 **...Chapter 2a deals with Dry Dry Desert, where the race is starting to get a little bit more dusty than before for an odd reason.**

 **...while Chapter 2b takes place in Mushroom City Circuit, where the alternate race is going to have characters that didn't like the desert!**


	11. Ch 1-6a: The Finish Line was Found!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Chapter 1: A Change In The Game**  
 **Part 6a: The Finish Line Was Found!**

 **Author's Note:** I'm going to be gone from later today until Saturday evening, so basically check out all of the stories for about five days, because I'm going to Manchester with my family.  
Also, this is going to be something's that basically the racing crossover with the main focus on Mario characters for the adventure!

* * *

The weird thing about this practice race was the best racers were actually street racers that had a very long exprience with cars...either by accident or on purpose, as there was the final climb towards the peaks of Mushroom Plains and speed was pretty important on this awesome uphill stretch.

''Geez, we're getting pretty damn close!'' Mario noticed, as he was really trying to make sure that the impossible was actually possible with his engines that were really making this guy's passion turn into what was happening in the engine.

''Wow...I'd never thought I would see these guys again.'' Luigi said, as this guy was just kinda struggling to get ahead in the game with his brother and the racing was really starting to heat up in third place, as first and second were actually surprised to see them again.

Luigi, Mario, Takumi, Itsuki, Ryosuke and Keisuke were actually prepared to be doing the final and short part of the amazing racecourse with amazing items and special things that seperated all six of the Mario Kart contestants that were basically ready to double dash into good times.

''Bro, we're doing amazing for the beginning!'' Geoff proclaimed, as this guy was really able to prove that the thing that was happening so far was that it was smooth sailing for the top four.

''Dude, it's only the beginning of the beginning!'' Brody exclaimed, as these bros were finally ready to go the distance and attempt to win the GP of amazingness.

''I KNOW RIGHT?!''

Fourth and fifth were actually prepared to do some hardcore drifting, especially with some of the more awkward drifts that these guys were doing for the moment, but Knuckles wasn't really interested in this race.

''Why am I here?'' he asked, as Sonic was just drifting hard inside the last corner of the course that was above the pipe of the exit and the competition was just litterally about to shake him off the racing vehicle. ''WAIT A SECOND!''

''Hold on, Knuckles! It's about to get bumpy here!'' Sonic shouted, as he was really attempt to make sure that things were actually really on spot with Knuckles just throwing back a Bom-omb over Geoff's and Brody's heads, meaning that things are ready to do it.

 **'**

Things were finally finished in this practice race, especially with some of the more special things that some of the racers already have like being able to use some major items to basically finish to their own advantage, even thought there was actually no prize at the moment, as the satisfaction of completing the race was definitely enough for most.

''So, who's done for real?'' Owen asked, as he was sure that seeing two dust clouds that were moving in the distance was enough to guess that some of the best racers were finishing this amazing thing.

''Don't know, don't car-*cough*.'' Noah said, before he got interrupted by the dust cloud that was actually making some dusty waves in the distance, as they were coming up the final straight away of high gorges and bridges that were basically the end of the practice round.

''Seriously, dude, who's winning this race?!''

Owen and Noah were actually watching the top four attempt to the best first place, as there was actually five teams that were really prepared to take the speed to the next level, as they were the best racers in this whole damn thing...so far.

''GEEZ, these guys are playing really hard!'' Yoshi shouted, as he was surprising people with his talking ability and Noah and Owen were just looking at him like he interrupted their good times pretty damn soon.

The street racers were in the, as the Eight-Six Duo were actually losing out on ground, due to this part of the course being an straightaway section that would make any other car outrun it like it was not a big problem.

The best two racers were finally done with the race, as the 86 come in second place, the brothers were actually done in the lead and somehow being close to the best street racers in Kanto so far, the Mario Brothers were just somehow drifting through the finsh line for some odd reason.

The top three were actually really ready to do some more drifting, as they were really getting tired of being in an marathon.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 6b, where the rest of the racers finished and the main players were gonna have a little bit of a talk!  
The real stories are getting continued with Chapter 2a, taking place in an changed Dry Dry Desert and Chapter 2b, taking place in Mushroom City's downtown area, old town, inner suburbs and the other kind of suburbs!**


	12. Ch 1-6b: The Rest of Them Finish This!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Chapter 1: A Change In The Game**  
 **Part 6b: The Rest of Them Finish!**

 **Author's Note:** I couldn't really leave you with an incomplete chapter...even after twenty days of not doing anything, so here's part 6b of this kinda prologue chapter.

* * *

The top three were actually done with their prologue race up in the gorge and they were all kinda reflecting back on the time that the 40-minute drift was stil happening for the teams that were amazing at this kart racing thing.

''Ryosuke, you ever feel like you can love a place?'' Keisuke asked, as he was sure that this world would be a racer's paradise, if they hit up the right places.

''...What kind of question would that be?'' Ryosuke answered, looking onto the racetrack that was actually continuing and there was a lot of track still left.

''Seriously? We kinda beat Takumi together.''

''And we're gonna beat you together!''

Itsuki yelled that, as this young Japanese car fanatic was ready to bring the comeback that was essential to his own team, as Takumi was actually looking a little bit more confindent than before, but the Eight-Six wasn't really that confindent looking.

''Takumi, we've got this!'' Itsuki proclaimed, ready to bring the speed of the drift.

''No problem.'' Takumi told his friend, still happy to be racing in an new location, even if it didn't look like it for the moment.

''Now that we're seperate, we're ready to win this one!'' Keisuke shouted, as since Project Drift split their ways, this guy has been trying to stay on top of his car for however long.

While the top three were talking about their new moves and awesome locations that were happening, Sonic and Knuckles just was ready to do some more extreme driving in fourth place, while Geoff and Brody hit their limit in fifth place, as they were ready to chill.

''Geez, dude, I gotta find something to gnash on!'' Brody said, as this guy was just kinda having some kind of backlash that basically made him not being able to walk properly at all, as sixth place went to the princesses.

''No problem, dude! Got some good stuff!''

''Aw, give me that good stuff!'' Brody told his bro, as he was hungering for something kind of amazing food that was essentially the slight healing of his spirits and Geoff was just looking kinda worried about his best friend.

''You ain't okay, dude.''

* * *

Seventh place managed to belong to Captain Falcon and Jody Summers, two people that didn't really like being paired together, but liked each other, because their skills were kinda too great for one single car between them and eighth belonged to Bowser, who was happy that his skills were good, but mad that he got eighth.

''That was pretty alright!'' Falcon shouted, excited to be in the next few races that allowed him to be in the driving seat and Jody was just happy to be driving for the other half.

''Looks like F-Zero definitely prepared us well.'' Jody told her partner, as she was almost getting some fire in the face by Bowser and Bowser Jr. wasn't really having any of it either, as he was just pouting defiantly. ''Actually, I don't know.''

''Yeah, it's just guys being mad.''

Bowser was just ready to yell at Mario for some dumb reason that would probably involved the kart racer being in third place along with his brother, especially since they kinda organized the torment.

Mario and Luigi were ready to fight with some good words, as the next race would prove something for some odd reason, but the rivals were actually bumping their own foreheads together.

''Are you ready for ROUND TWO, you smelly old Italians?!'' Bowser Jr. shouted, really trying to make Mario and Luigi mad.

''Yeah!'' Mario said, not really being that angry overall, since it was just the prologue to the real GP and Luigi was actually angry at the two of them for doing some relatively dirty moves.

''Alright-a, brother! We just gotta win!'' Luigi stated to Mario, as these two were really ready to do some more hardcore karting.

Ninth went to the Inklings, tenth actually went to Toad and Toadette for some engine troubles, eleventh went to Wario and Waluigi, who was still pretty mad about losing the chance, 12th went to the out of place NESTS' team, 13th went to the Kongs, who was just feeling fustrated that their engine wasn't really working at 100%...and 14th went to the witches, so overall things sans Amy and Cream having their engine basically getting wrecked were doing pretty good.

Next time though, things won't be so easy for all fifteen teams that were on their way to be in the first round of races, where the teams are nuremous, the eliminations can be very brutal and the tracks get a little bit more special than before.

* * *

 **To be continued in the two parts of Chapter 2, as the true first races get started and the situation gets cool!**


	13. Ch 2a-1a: Back In Dry Dry Desert

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Chapter 2a: Dry Dry Highway!**  
 **Part 1a: Back In Dry Dry Desert!**

* * *

The Mario Bros., The princesses and Team DK were hitting up a surprisingly accurate weather report, as these six were definitely the people that were going to modify their karts to their advantage, especially with what the desert could have ahead of them in terms of obstacles.

''Wow, I can't believe there's like a whole castle here...or something!'' Peach said, as she couldn't really believe that this castle would be used as a pitstop to this next stage of the Mario Kart Grand Prix and since the castle was renovated...things were looking more deserty. ''There's, like, a ton of cactuses here!''

The pointy cactus was just everywhere in the airport lobby, as this place was known for its amazing sands, the sandy racetrack and more famously, the quicksand pit, where people have finally found a way out.

''Yeah and we're going to be winning in the desert!'' Daisy shouted, just getting everyone's attention.

''That's very true, but we're going to be fair about it.'' Peach said, worried that people would go after her.

''Don't worry, Peach.'' Daisy said, trying to ease her fellow princess' fears. ''I'll be as fair as I can!''

These two were completely sure that things were pretty good back in the desert, as the town around the airport was definitely an Shy Guy haven, as they were just trying their best to basically to serve these two's surprisingly small amount of luggage, as they've got one suitcase to basically take the race to the next level.

These girls were just sure that they were going to get through customs pretty soon, as even though they hit up First Class, things were a little bit slower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were just leaving their usual plumber outfits at home, as Mario was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, while Luigi was mostly wearing a light green t-shirt, but they were both wearing shorts and sandals...racing sandals.

''Hey, I wonder where's-a the princess?'' Mario asked, carrying a water bottle.

''I dunno.'' Luigi said, carrying a few more water battles, but still not struggling.

''Maybe, they're stuck on their flight or something.'' Mario answered, actually looking a little bit worried.

''Nah, I think they're stuck at the airport.'' Luigi said, not really being worried, especially since they already saw the princess from their part of the plane.

''Where's are the princesses?'' Mario asked, as this young guy was really trying to get them to come through the airport.

''I think they got through or something.'' Luigi guessed, not sure wherever these girls were through or not.

These two were just kinda waiting for a minute, as in they were just checking out the general area that they were in aka Oasis Place and they were bumping all of the blocks to check if they had coins in it, but then Peach and Daisy were just seen running by these brothers in this park and it was obvious that following was just pretty good.

''YEAH!'' Mario shouted, excited to be racing and being back with his own lover and these two guys were just running to the start of the race course with their princesses.

* * *

At the start line, there was two people that were of the unexpected kind, as one of them were determined to race to the fullest, while the other was just more sure that they'd get a taste of the fullest and they were attracting looks of all kinds, as they were on the southern side of a modern-esque village.

Also, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy. were all at the starting line of the long, long and slightly treacherous racetrack, so they were also hearing all of the bad talk that was pretty much done by this young officer.

''Yeah, you guys are going to be toast...burnt toast.'' The fat police officer proclaimed, just in her car with the window rolled down and she was with her partner, who didn't want to be here.

''Wait, why burnt toast?'' Paratroopa asked, just carrying some burnt toast as some kind of souvenir.

''Because you're gonna be burned.'' The fat and whitepolice officer proclaimed, as she was riding her bike with her own partner.

''You act like we're going to get Fire Flowers all the time.'' The thin and black police officer stated to her partner, saying the obvious answers.

''Hey, what if we do that?'' MacArthur asked, who was actually the fat and white police officer and the other people were litterally glaring at her and her partner for an obvious reason.

''You're going to get burned!'' Daisy shouted, litterally jumping over one of the karters to shout the best one-liner that was ever made.

''Wow...that was fast!'' Sanders exclaimed, who was actually the black and thin police officer and she was just ridiculously surprised.

The plumbers and the princesses were actually witnessing haughty and humble as a literal pair, as they were just completely different in two different amazing ways.

These four actually noticed each other for the first time, as Daisy was actually jumping over Luigi for that one single one-liner and they were both kinda looking at each other for the first season.

''Yo, what's up, plumber guys?'' Daisy said to Mario and Luigi, since they actually saw each other for the first time.

* * *

 **To be continued in the next part, where the princesses and the plumbers talk to each other!**


	14. Ch 2a-1b: Doubling Down On The Sand!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Chapter 2a: Dry Dry Highway!**  
 **Part 1b: Doubling Down On The Sand!**

* * *

The police officers were actually ready to be gunning their way through a desert racetrack with some of the most odd landscapes of the desert, especially since that they were just getting started.

But the princesses and the plumbers were just sure that these guys weren't that serious about it, as they all had karting skills that was just ridiculously good compared to the rest of them.

As there was actually a lot of racetrack, things could be proven in one single, marathon race through a desert road with many different purposes with different diversions to the old racetrack that was used in the old days.

''Seriously, you want to go up against me?'' Peach asked, as her ego was actually getting the better of her.

''Yes...what's your problem?'' Sanders asked, being a little bit more humble than the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

''I've raced a lot of people and I've won against a lot of them.'' Peach told the police officers that were hailing from Toronto.

''And?'' Sanders asked, not sure how that matters an point-to-point GP and MacArthur was ready to take this one from here.

''You're going to be second best!'' Daisy proclaimed, finally getting into the fight with someone that was just as serious about their competition and MacArthur was looking at her badly.

''Hey...don't talk about my partner like that!'' MacArthur shouted, ready to make this a shouting match between macho ladies with very different professions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were just noticing that there was a lot of their old enemies coming back to do some more karting...where they cared or not and one team was just making them be a little more angry than usual and of course, it was the usual bad father and son duo.

''Mario, what's good?'' Bowser asked, just really happy to meet the plumber.

''Your defeat!'' Mario yelled, getting really fiery from the start and these two were just looking at each other with basically the opposite feelings to each other.

''Yeah, yeah...you're still gonna bottom out in the heat.'' Bowser proclaimed, giving his best smug look and his son was also doing some disses.

''Besides, your cap is a weak piece!'' Bowser Jr. boasted, just being as smug as his awesome dad and these guys were just in their slightly improved kart and they drove off.

''They're just trying to make you mad...don't get mad!'' Luigi told his brother, worried that things were just going to get a little more heated and potentially blow up.

''Oh, come on, how can I not be mad?!'' Mario yelled, proving that Bowser was just playing on easy mode on ''how to get Mario angry''

These two brothers were also in contrasting moods, as Luigi was actually a little scared of his brother's rage and Mario just wanted to beat Bowser like he does all of the time.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was some new teams that had very bad attitudes to life for some strange reason and they were definitely villains, but they were completely different from each other, but one thing that they've both got is that they're really mad.

''You guys would be cute together!'' Sonic shouted at the four of them, especially he was just in the middle of the insult fire that wasn't even for him.

''Seriously, Sonic?'' Knuckles asked, pretty sure that the blue blur was wasting time.

One team was actually a team of a Italian problems that was pretty much, the Coachman, someone that is very shady and Stromboli, the cruel-est puppeteer to exist...and the other team was Wario and Waluigi, who were back for more.

Sonic and Knuckles actually were on the sidelines of the insult race...which was happening to prove that one team was better at insults.

''Oh yeah?! Wario's gonna stink up your life!'' Wario yelled, throwing some garlic at the very mad Stromboli.

''Hah, I'll stink up your life twice as hard!'' Stromboli yelled back, showing that this balding Italian man had a lot of fire in him.

''Wario's gonna...gonna make you slim!'' Wario shouted, struggling to throw some more insults back at the two very fat Italian men and Waluigi knew it was his turn to make them deal with it.

''I'm going to make you two dead meat!'' Coachman shouted less loudly, but it was still just as fiery, as the stares were getting intense and the insult pool was drying up.

''...What's your problem, Wario?!'' Stromboli yelled, willing to make more of Wario's problems and Sonic and Knuckles were just left astounded by this war of insults.

These two heroes were just ready to do some racing with each other, as they both were on a mission to protect the Master Emerald...somehow, but they were going to drift right up to it!

* * *

 **To be continued when the race is actually going to get started...in some bone dry dunes!  
Or possibly in part 1c...but who knows!**


	15. Ch 2a-1c: A Dusty Start!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Chapter 2a: Dry Dry Highway!**  
 **Part 1c: A Dusty Start!**

* * *

There was also some more teams that were coming back as a trio that basically cared about each other in some form, but they cared about everyone else as potential targets to hit...as they were all witches.

''God-damn, they're ugly!'' Stan Smith shouted, as this guy was actually pointing his own gun towards the witches, who were just looking at him with quite a bit of condescendsion.

''Please, your big chin in definitely something that is ugly.'' The Evil Queen stated, attacking the un-curable parts of the government agent.

''You're lucky that I actually ask questions first.'' Stan Smith said, as he retracted his gun and was still ready to take them down through a good race.

''You would even finish this race with a car like that.'' Maleficent boasted, as her car was basically the best of the best with three seats of classic car power, while Stan and Francine's car was basically a simple, but beefy SUV.

''My husband's car can finish this race just fine, thank you.'' Francine said, as these two were really ready to make sure that these witches were proven wrong.

''...I wonder how you got someone like that.'' Ursula asked with a hint of sarcasm, as Stan and Francine were supporting each other.

''We were young and loving!'' Francine shouted, just trying to get these witches away from these two sweet and middle-aged racers. ''Seriously, what's your problem?''

''Your skills are not even up to a BAD standard, let alone par.'' Maleficent said, before her crew was basically driving away at speed and this couple was just ignoring them.

* * *

The racers were on the starting line, as they were just completely sure that this race is theirs, even if it didn't really matter at all or it was the start of something that was pretty much going to end sooner than you think.

''Today, we've got our first race in this really long and really huge GP...emphasis on really huge!'' Tony the Speed Koopa shouted, as his Italian accent was really emphasising the size of this Grand Prix. ''21 races and 18 of those twenty are divided!''

This GP was actually five times the size of a normal cup and that's because this was a one time thing that was going to last quite a while, but it was definitely less than a year or probably less than half a year.

Either way, the ridiculous amount of contestants were definitely showing, as the finish line was basically only slightly longer than a hurdles course and there was about 72 cars that were about to prove someone else wrong for some stupid reason.

''Okay, Mario Kart's gotta be something that could compared to the Hawk's real sport! WRESTLING!'' Rawk Hawk shouted, as this guy was really excited to see some new contestants that were really in the mood for some battles. ''We got amazing stories, crazy items and crazy amazing tactics right here!''

''And that's why wrestling is worse than Mario Kart.'' Tony said, just smugly stating his opinion about the grappling stories sport.

''Hey, you will learn that the Rawk's right someday!'' Rawk shouted, starting to get fired up about his own profession.

''Sometimes, you're just wrong!'' Tony shouted, just keeping his opinion straight and strong and these two were looking at each other with anger.

''Sometimes, you just gotta do your job.'' Lakilester said, just trying to calm down the atmosphere in the announcer's booth, which had three different screens to see the action that would be going down. ''Hey, you two can go and get fired.''

''Lakitu guy's gotta point.'' Tony said, ridiculously happy to keep on being announcers for a crazy kart.

The racers were just getting prepared for the race that was ahead of them, as they were straight up determined to race as hard as they could, as they all had some important stories.

''Rawk knows that there's great teams that are READY TO SLAM!'' Rawk Hawk proclaimed, as he was excited to be seeing some newcomers on the block. ''Such as...''

''MacArthur and Sanders, police officers of the year!'' Tony said, as he was about to let both members have their say about their short stories.

''We're here to represent our fellow officers.'' Sanders stated, just being optimistic about her teamworking skills.

''And we're here to kart harder than everyone else!'' MacArthur shouted, enthusastic about the most dangerous kart race known to people and these two high-fived.

''Koops and Koopie Koo, two people who probably shouldn't race.'' Lakilester said, being honest about their skills.

''I think we've got to...do our best!'' Koops said, anticipating the mass attack that would kick him out of the competition.

''Maybe, we should win.'' Koopie Koo said, not that confindent about getting the top position.

''And Ryo and Yuri, karate siblings with a morphing motorcycle!'' Tony announced, as these two were all about working on their stuff with some help from an mechanic.

''Kyokugen's discpline applies in all areas of life...including racing!'' Ryo shouted, very confindent about his team's combined skills and Yuri was just doing the Kyokugen pose.

''Get ready, dad! Because we're gonna turn this around!'' Yuri proclaimed, talking about her dad's dojo and how it's been going downhill.

''There's a lot more, but for now, you should watch for these three, the criminals, the plumbers and the rulers, as they're really ready to beat the heat to bring some more to the other racers!'' Tony proclaimed, as there was a lot of teams that were just motivated to do their best on the racetrack.

''Also, Sonic and Knuckles aren't going to make it easy!'' Lakilester shouted, really sure that these two were going to bring their best offense and defense. ''Eggman's here, so they're bound to make the hurt strong!''

''The Rawk's gonna love this one!'' Rawk Hawk shouted, as he didn't really have a favourite team and Tony and Lakilester just looked at him with confusion. ''This is gonna be a new GP, who knows what Rawk's gonna like!''

''Stop saying your damn name all of the time.'' Tony said with a slight hint of disgust, as Rawk was just more interested on watching what would go down.

* * *

The race was just getting started and an Paratroopa was about to regret his decision on being the flag, as Ristar was just looking at him with a ton of empathy for his deal.

The lights were going off quickly, as the cars were getting revved for the starting line boost with so many cars revving in completely different ways and so many characters interacting with each other...even without any words.

MacArthur and the Coachman were having some strong glares, due to them pretty much being nearly polar opposites of each other and who they were, as Sanders was just trying to poke her partner's head and Stromboli was at the wheel.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles were just looking foward enough that they were seeing Eggman with very clear eyes and it was obvious that their enemy was ready to take the emerald with no big problem.

And even Ryo and Yuri were actually a little bit scared by a couple of princesses with some serious anger behind them, as Peach was just holding a tennis racket and Daisy was carrying a basketball, but the karate siblings just made their fear dissappear.

''GO!'' The paratroopa shouted, as he was just trying to rise above the racetrack as fast as possible before he was spun out of his role entirely. ''Hope you can make it, Koopa.''

The racetrack started with a very wide downhill sand slide, as all of the cars were doing some sand stuff, wherever they wanted to do slide through this or not, but there was many ramps, which was where the real challenge was.

* * *

 **To be continued when the racers hit the sand slopes like they were snow and use ramps like they were made for them!**


	16. Ch 2a-2a: Downhill Sandslopes!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit**  
 **Chapter 2a: Dry Dry Highway!**  
 **Part 2a: Downhill Sandslopes!**

* * *

All of the cars were actually ready to go downhill on some shifty sand, as some of them were using this part to practice their boat racing skills, as their smarts were working well enough to notice a sand boat would actually work surprisingly well, as they were going down.

Others were just losing their control on these awesome sands and they were just trying to regain control by turning their steering wheel crazy fast and every time, they hit the ramps, they use this opportunity to boost their way out of the sands.

And some were able to make the sands their slave without turning into a boat, as their wheels were made for something like this and they could drift pretty damn well on sand, leaving them to prove that you can ride on anything with the right tools.

''Heck yeah!'' MacArthur shouted, as third place was just sweet.

''How did you-'' Koops asked, kinda scared.

''You don't need to know.'' MacArthur proclaimed, just putting her feet to the meal.

Koops and Koopie Koo were somehow doing really well, despite the former being really nervous about this race and fourth was definitely worth something.

''Come on, Koops...don't wuss out!'' Koopie told him, encouraging his bravery.

Fifth and Sixth weren't the best of the best, but they were the baddest, as they were just straight using items for their own pleasure, meaning Maleficent's powered-up fire had to be dodged.

''Can you guys stop throwing fire at us?!'' Koopie yelled, scaring Koops slightly.

''I would have done it, but you just had to be in our way.'' Maleficent told her, faking concern.

''Oh, yeah, get out of my way!'' Bowser Jr. proclaimed, just blowing up some random dudes at the back.

''Yeah, that's my son.'' Bowser said, as his kart slowed down.

As Koops and Koopie Koo were actually going away from the villains with weirdly enough, a 1-up mushroom, they retained their fourth position and were a little bit more comfortable.

The top four were consisting of people that wouldn't really expect to do really well in a race like this.

Second, of course, belonged to Sonic and Knuckles, the two who were ready to put some kind of barrier that was pretty much blocking the Master Emerald from thieves.

''Sweet, no-one's going to pass us!'' Sonic proclaimed.

First place, weirdly enough, belonged to Peach and Daisy, who were just prepared for any situation involving violence and bad item usage, as they both had tools that don't dissappear.

''Woohoo, let's keep on winning!'' Daisy exclaimed.

Second place and first place were about to hit the next obstacle, which was definitely where a lot of the sand was gathered.

* * *

In this desert of sandy dunes, no-one was surprised to see a sandfall...or at least the people that experienced this before...but not to this extent, as it just happened to be back on an anti-gravity section.

Also, fifth belonged to Mario and Luigi, the original karting team that kinda pioneered this thing.

''Come on, Luigi! Let's-a ride this!'' Mario exclaimed, just happy to get to the top path.

But first and second were definitely having some kind of trouble going up to the top, as they were just sliding down the wide and not-so-strong sandfall.

Peach and Daisy were somehow having traction problems with their kart, as their wheels weren't really the best for gripping roads.

Meanwhile, Sonic wasn't just really driving fast, as he was just steering slightly downwards and Knuckles had to basically use a mushroom to get through this fall.

''Alright, at least, we're doing decently.'' Knuckles said, looking on the positive side.

Third place was the police officers, who were just straight up changing tactics to basically make it through this amazing race, as Sanders was in control.

While, Koops and Koopie Koo were sinking down to the slowest route and Mario and Luigi were staying in the middle path, with Sander's ability to deal with the sandfall, the officers were actually at the top.

Sixth place belonged to Bowser and Bowser Jr. who were just boosting to the top, which was a very novel idea, when they both had two red mushrooms, which were made for boosting.

''Now we've just gotta make mincemeat out of the winners and we'll be golden!'' Bowser exclaimed, not giving a damn about his rival...who was actuall dropping several positions.

* * *

So, these are the paths out of the sand-fall, the second obstacle to shake-up the race.

The top path wasn't the shortest, but it was definitely the fastest, as there was boost pads everywhere and it was also the smoothest for sure, as the officers and the koopa kings were actually on top now.

The middle path was the shortest, but it was pretty much average in everything else, including difficulty, as there was a single chicane made to wreck peoples' perfomances.

The bottom path was pretty much the worst in everything, even if it's not by a huge margin and the first team to do that was actually, the surfers, Geoff, Brody and Bridgette.

''Dude, we've gotta catch up hard!'' Brody exclaimed in seventh place.

''As long as we're not in the bottom eight, we should be fine.'' Geoff said, inbetween short kisses.

''We're in the top eight, guys!'' Brody shouted, ready to put it to the best.

Geoff, Brody and Bridggette were quickly followed by one half of the Broodals and some familiar people, as they were now travelling across the sand lake in a different place and the other team who was just trying to mess with them was...Ryo and Yuri, who was coming at speed.

''Come on, surfers! You've got to learn the spirit of competition!'' Ryo exclaimed, as he was just straight driving hard on this lake.

''Don't worry, we've got the spirit to win this!'' Geoff proclaimed, ready to keep his speed up.

The sand lake was kinda weird, as it was also part of the sandy slopes, but said sand was just a ton of...quicksand, so speed was really needed!

* * *

 **To be continued with some racing in the oasis, where mini-water geysers pump some boat racers up!**


	17. Ch 2a-2b: Hydration In The Desert!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Chapter 2a: Dry Dry Highway!**  
 **Part 2b: Hydration In The Desert!**

* * *

After an sandy oasis appears, there's definitely more course, as the leaders were out of the sand lake and they were on their way towards then somewhat strange oasis, as there was quite a bit of palm trees, but no grass at all.

''Huh, that's still really weird.'' Peach said, as the grassless oasis was back to caus a little bit more trouble than before.

''Yeah...I guess things don't change at all.'' Daisy told her.

These girls were actually surprised that the oasis got a lot bigger, as the first and second place battle was about to get started before they reached the oasis.

''Keep them coming, knucklehead!'' Peach shouted, ready to deal with the guys that was just treading the sand lake.

The wheels were definitely covered with quicksand, as the tread on the wheels were reacing kind of weirdly to the actual sand, as these drifters were definitely slipping around for some strange reason.

''Okay, that's definitely a sand problem.'' Sonic said, as this guy was really drifting hard through the sandy lanes like they were made of ice.

The quicksand finally wore off and as a result, the drifting was finally back to normal once again.

Third and fouth came at the exact same time, as they were all trying to be the best players in the game so far, as they were finally arriving at the oasis once again.

''Boo-yah, surfers!'' MacArthur exclaimed, just having a fun time on the bikes.

''How did we get fourth?!'' Geoff also exclaimed, as the battle was getting compacted.

''I dunno, but you shouldn't blow this.'' Sanders told then surfers, as the two were actually battling hard side-by-side with some hard knocks. ''And we're not going to stop!''

* * *

They hit the oasis for real, as the top 5 were really getting into the groove of the amazing race, as they were really willing just to do their thing pretty easily, but the end result of all that mess was basically that somehow was about to be blown out of the water.

The main men, Mario and Luigi were definitely stuck between some very bad teams, as the only team that was just on their side was Koops and Koopie Koo, who were straight up scared.

''Okay, so we've just gotta to stay close to each other and...'' Koops said, a little bit (read: very) nervous.

''...try not to die, right?'' Luigi asked, also a little bit nervous.

Mario and Koopie Koo were going to make some kind of alliances to deal with some underwater shenanigans, as they shook hands and accidently get each other boosting.

Bowser was just ready to drop that Yellow Shell on the ground, as it was the fastest by far and it kinda stayed on the course, but it was less likely to hit both teams.

...but it did hit Mario, who was mad.

Koops was just ready to hit up the two evil teams, as Bowser was in seventh place and Spewart was in sixth place...actually he and Koopie Koo was really ready to get out of eighth.

''Are you ready to get these moves?!'' Bowser exclaimed to Mario, even if the plumbers were currently ninth place

The Broodal was just waiting for the water to not be poisoned, as it would do some major enviromental damage to what was a source of water for many travellers.

Mario and Luigi wasn't about to be one-two, so he just threw all three Green Shells at random and they were ready to crash into each other...and possibly himself.

6th now belonged to Bowser and his son, 7th belonged to Spewart and Topper, who were now spewing out posion, 8th belonged now belonged to Koops and Koopie Koo, who were still driving well and Mario and Luigi was still 9th.

They were actually still really close to each other, so the explosion of shells that were combined with Shadow and Rouge's green shells skills, meaning that there was still SIX bouncing around.

''This is gonna be bad as heck.'' Topper said to himself.

''Great job, Mario...'' Bowser said sarcastically.

''You're welcome!'' Mario exclaimed, as he boosted through the Green Shell chaos.

And the shells were actually scattered enough to hit pretty much everybody in the chain, meaning that cars were definitely flipping.

* * *

 **To be continued when the racers hit more quicksand and a couple of ruins...yes, there's more of that sand!**


	18. Ch 2a-2c: The Traps Before The Storm!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Chapter 2a: Dry Dry Highway!**  
 **Part 2c: The Traps Before The Storm!**

 **Also: There's actually 80 teams in the race and there is actually 40 teams in each race of the first round!**

* * *

There was definitely some element of surprise to this race, as the weather was definitely changing slightly, as there was some sandy clouds in the distance, but they weren't worried about that...

...they'd be through it like they were really big deal.

''Eh, I like danger.'' Bowser said, a little fazed by the sand.

He was also joined by one half of the Broodals, as they were both just ready to deal with it pretty well.

''Hey, isn't that your garbage wedding planner?'' Bowser Jr. asked, as Spewart and Topper were just riding along with sand goggle.

''Yeah...ah, I'm just gonna deal with it.'' Bowser said, ready to deal with those useful idiots.

''And I'm gonna deal with ya!'' Spewart exclaimed, just letting his brother deal with the cool driving.

''Good luck!'' Bowser exclaimed smugly. ''Junior, get driving 'cause your dad's going to work

Topper was just definitely out of control, as he was completely definitely driving softly enough to basically ignore that Bowser was just aiming for his own head.

The drivers were definitely driving hard, as they were just bunching up against each other to cause some destructions to their hard working cars.

The Broodal Guys were actually in seventh and the Bowser Family team was in sixth, as they were really willing to deal some major battles.

Koops and Koopie Koo were now in eighth place, as this young couple was just really sure that they were going to make it through this damn course.

''Woo, we're doing this thing!'' Koopie Koo exclaimed, as a new team was just straight up popping up behind them. ''Koops, what are you scared of-''

''What's up, peeps!'' one side of the team said, as these two were coming from New Donk. ''So, you're in this, too?!''

This team from New Donk was definitely wearing hats that were really obviously from there and they were tenth, as one was a messy haired blonde guy and the other was a bob hair wearing brunette girl.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Koops replied.

''Cool...I heard you were a fan favour-'' the girl said, before shutting up for a second.

Either way, Koops was just looking pretty shocked and his girlfriend was actually less shocked, as these two were definitely NOT expecting that kind of expectation.

* * *

The leaders were definitely hitting up some new traps, as they were just now going through some mini-pyramid that was some kind of barrier between the actual course and more open deserts, but they weren't really sure what was actually ahead.

''Seriously, this is going to be something crazy.'' Sonic said, as he was sure that there was some kind of strange barrier.

''I swear we're supposed to wait here or something.'' Mario said, as he was trying to break down barriers with shells.

The heroes were definitely feeling the wait and it was getting pretty strange, as how there was not only an arena in this old school pyramid that was in the middle of the ocean of sand and a few rivers, but that ALSO, there was modern looking barriers to block them from something.

''I swear the more I look at this pyramid, the more fake it seems.'' Sanders said, as she was just straight up checking out this pyramid.

''Hey...there's been crazier ones.'' MacArthur said, as there was weirder ones.

''Actually, this was made for Mario Kart, so there's bound to be a lot of changes!'' Jacques exclaimed, as he was just coming through in the air.

No-one knew who was what place, as they werre just hanging out in the same general area and there was actually 13 teams that were in this damn pyramid and it was going up by two.

Suddenly, the barrier opened with those 15 or so teams just trying to get out of there and they were definitely more excited than ever to just do some major racing.

The sandy dust was starting to flow in, as the teams were just putting on their goggles and the air was getting contaminated.

''Dude, what's with the dust?'' Brody said, just putting her goggles.

''There's a sandstorm!'' Sanders exclaimed, just getting some sandy dust.

The battle for the lead was between the surfers and the police cadets, two teams that were surprised to really make it through and the third team was actually some hard drifters.

* * *

The pyramid finally showed itself to be a trap space, as they were just really seeing some major traps and they were ready to really take the track on, wherever that contained too much sand or just...contained poison.

First went to the police officers, second went to the surfers and third went to the princesses and they weren't really making any statements, as the course needed their full attention.

There was straight actual blades that were really thrown at the racers, since it was going to be a little bit dangerous...which was just understating the danger of this damn thing.

The top three were actually just trying to get around some very sharp steel, as they were just steering slightly to avoid some major problems and they were just scared about their own lives because of this race.

''WHAT WAS THAT?!'' Geoff exclaimed. ''Is everyone okay?!''

''I swear I'm actually pretty lucky!'' Bridgette yelled, as she was still crouching down.

''Who made this obstacle?'' Brody asked, pretty scared.

The surfers were now down to fourth, as they were just actually jumping into some really sandy locations and the plumbers were ahead of them.

''Mamma mia, I could've been pasta!'' Luigi exclaimed, after getting out of shock.

* * *

 **To be continued...there's suddenly a lot of dust, though!**


	19. Ch 2a-3a: The Storm Reveals Itself!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!  
** **Chapter 2a: Dry Dry Highway!  
** **Part 3a: The Storm Reveals Itself!**

* * *

The sandstorm was definitely coming and some of the teams were equipped for some very sandy times, such as the best teams in the game and that was pretty much half of the kart racers in the game.

Of course, some of them just had goggles, while others didn't have goggles, meaning that this was going to be one rough ride.

''The course is simple, but the sandstorm is just too much.'' Sanders said, barely able to see the course. ''Seems like the perfect challenge.''

''Heck yeah...I hope it doesn't go up there.'' MacArthur said, being a little bit more chill.

''...Why did you have to get that image in my head?''

''Because I said it too loudly!''

The other teams were just passing them by, as they were just going even faster, which would be a really stupid thing in a racecourse and the police officers knew that they had to drift into another section.

''Ohhh, and these awesome police officers go onto an another road to avoid that carnage! Let the Rawk tell you, I know how to dodge Green Shells!'' the hawk boasted loudly.

''Seriously, it's Mario Kart and it looks like Daisy and Mario are ready to unload their many Green Shells!'' Tony shouted. ''If that works

Meanwhile with the fastest kart racers, they were in some sort of battle to do their thing and one of them was sure that they had a good comeback.

Mario and Luigi were just smiling with the biggest smiles that they had, as they were ready to wreck them all sans the princesses, who were just looking just as sly as the plumbers.

''Dude, there's way too much sand...and way too much problems up in here!'' Brody exclaimed loudly.

''It's Mario Kart!'' Geoff shouted with worry.

The surfers had to basically drift around to avoid whatever was being thrown at them, as both the plumbers and the princesses had some Green Shells and the winding corners were pretty much a great place for the shells to hit the surfers.

''Whoa, isn't this a little brutal?'' Luigi asked, sweating.

''Yeah, we're just trying to race.'' Peach said, a little worried.

It was really obvious that this was stating to be a little bit too much for some of the kart racers, but the surfers were completely sure that they were able to just get through the shell barrage.

The shells were currently bouncing off the fences and carried some sand, but storm would've hurt more.

''Dude, are you ready?'' Geoff asked Brody, who was just driving now.

Brody just gave the thumbs up.

The surfers basically drifted towards the outside, as the wind was actually pushing his kart towards the inside, meaning that these dudes were practically riding on two wheels.

''Whoa, are you seeing this craziness?'' Lakitu asked excitedly.

''Yeah, the Rawk's seeing it and those Green Shells aren't gonna hit nobody!'' the hawk announced.

''Wow, you guys know how to...kart hard!'' Bridgette exclaimed, just happy to bounce it back.

With the shield up and Sonic and Knuckles managed to go on an alternate path that just made them jump over the remaining Green Shells, which just hit each other.

The surfers were sure that they'd be in first, but they were in second and the hedgehog and echidna were surprised to be in fourth place, as they were sure that the other path was having more trouble.

Actually, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were getting hit by the three remaining Green Shells

* * *

It was really obvious that the other path was having a bit of a hard time, as the police officers, the bad father and son, the koopa couple, the ice dancers and rather surprisingly, the Koopa Bros., who were ready to win it all.

''Look, I know 12th place isn't really that good, but damn, it's way better than 29th place, Red!'' Black shouted, just managing to pass through with some good moves.

''Yeah, this is going to be something, alright.'' Red said.

With their ninja skills, they somehow managed to elude everybody by just making themselves actually invisible and they were all ready to take the race by storm.

''Wow, these bros are just straight up ready to take first place from anybody except Bowser for obvious reasons!'' Tony yelled. ''Yeah, he hired them.''

''Alright, ninjas to your right!'' Sanders exclaimed, seeing the Koopa Bros. ''Also, we're first!''

MacArthur was just threw two Red Shells back at the Koopa Bros, but what had actually happened to the Bros, is that they somehow both hit the Koopa Bros and the ice dancers and both weren't happy about that smooth move.

The Ice Dancers were just trying to push someone into the small quicksand pit, as they were just straight up grinding Koops into a terrible position.

''Koops is trying to get out of Josee's jaws and he's starting to feel her misplaced rage! Oh, who's gonna come out on top?!'' Rawk yelled.

''Get out of my ear.'' Tony replied, becoming a little bit more serious.

Koops and Josee were just trying to get out of an awkward position and the shy Koopa just drove out of there with a single Mushroom, while the ice dancer just moved outta there.

''OH, it's still pretty close, but the real deal is gonna come up in a few seconds, as the Koopa Bros litterally passes everybody swiftly and strongly!'' Tony yelled, getting his turn to yell on the microphone.

The former cadets were completely sure that the two teams that were currently just tailing them were part of the same goal, as Sanders managed to get some info.

''Well, we can't let them win! They're part of the same team.'' Sanders told her partner.

The three now leading teams were sure that they were ready to do their own stratergies, as they were just drifting their way through their path and once again it joined up together.

Bowser and his son were just taking up on the right side and the Koopa Bros were actually taking up the left side with MacArthur just drift-tapping her way out of there.

''The police officers were actually in the lead, while the ninja koopa idiots and Bowser's okay team were in second and third, respectively, leaving the surfers in a very close fourth place, Sonic and Knuckles in fifth place, Koops and his girl in sixth, the plumbers were in seventh, the ice dancers in 8th and the princess are in 9th...yeah.'' Tony said all in one breath.

''The Rawk knows that there's 31 more karts trying to keep on livin' in this race!'' Rawk yelled, just getting Tony off the chair.

The sandstorm was starting to dwindle down, as there was less and less dust gradually, but it was really obvious that some eyes weren't protected from the crazy wind.

''AH!'' Rawk shouted, as he saw that Ryo's eyes weren't looking too good.

Either way, it was obvious that there was a ton of teams that was sure that they had the skills to be first, but their kart wasn't good enough for first place and the bottom four would be cut from the race!

* * *

 **To be continued...there's a lot MORE dust on the road, though AND that's going to mess up the race in more ways than one!**


	20. Ch 2a-3b: Super Sandstorm!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Chapter 2a: Dry Dry Highway!**  
 **Part 3b: Super Sandstorm!**

 **Wow, talk about a very long wait! I had a lot of other fanfics to get to and with all of the things coming in, I checked my priorities to just get the others out, even if some of them were just genuinely good compared to this admittedly alright story!**

 **Actually, I need to just do a few things that might improve the story or not, as while the B chapters are still going to be there, there's going to be less of them, because there are going to more contestants eliminated per round!**

 **This doesn't mean that the story isn't going to updated as quickly as the main stories, it's more like the side stories, where it does get updated at least once a month!**

 **So, expect some more chapters pretty soon!**

* * *

The main teams were definitely using their efforts to make sure that things were good, as there was 36 duos that were competiting to not be the bottom nine that would be kicked out of the GP and for now, there was a team that was doing way worse than they should actually be.

''Whoa, what happened, Koops?''

''I DON'T KNOW?!''

They were sure that they had been teleported back by a team that was bringing up the rear and they were pretty much in 26th.

''I think we got swapped positions...how did you not realize this?!'' Koopie was just indignant at the fact that Koops was just suddenly really good. ''Well, at least you're confindent about this.''

The two were going smooth, as there was several teams that were pretty much feeling the opposite way.

''What the heck is happening to our awesome car?!'' Tori was just shaking her brunette head around in confusion.

''Find an great answer for it.'' Jade was just driving with her black hair just not giving a damn about the storm.

''Okay!''

The two teams were just going head-to-head, as the players were just head-to-head, as Koopie went in and swapped out to just grind Jade off the edge, even she didn't really have the vehicle to do that.

It didn't really matter that much in the grand scheme of things, as they were just trying to wind around the corner that raised up on the outside of the track.

Because of this, Koops just about managed to slip through by just going up the outside of the track and suddenly swerving into the inside, making Tori and Jade angrier than usual.

''Koops and Koopie Koo knows what's up, because they just crossed over in 25th place! I mean, they've still got a lot more racers' butts to kick, but that move was just genius!'' Rawk Hawk's excitement was just somehow there for that one move.

Jade and Tori were just genuinely ready to get back into the swing of the race, as their driving skills were still keeping them on the tail of the Koopas, though.

''Wow, talk about tailiing! Seriously, they've either got some good driver's license or they've watched one too many Furriously Fast movies!'' The lakitu shouted, as the two girls were still in 26th.

The Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana though, were definitely having an instinct that something was just relatively wrong with the storm that was just about fifty metres ahead, as there was just people just putting their goggles on and getting back on track.

''Wow that's one heck of a storm. Let's just get our goggles on!'' Popo just commanded.

Nana just had hers on already.

''Wow, talk about being quick.'' Popo was just sure that his goggles were good.

By the way they were in 24th, as the teen girls and the teleported Koopas were just quickly catching up with the wall of rocky particles that were somehow moving north, as the teams got their goggles on.

These guys were definitely moving at speed, as the race was just going to continue pretty hard.

''The Rawk's gonna go through that storm, but so is this race as these guys ain't going through that storm and apparently it's already over for the front runners!''

Rawk was just checking the cameras, as Tony was just trying to keep things pretty casual.

''So, let's check these front runners that were previously stuck, as I know for a fact that this is going back on track.

* * *

The frontrunners were definitely back being road racers that were just able to make others eat their dust, no matter how miniscule it was, thanks to the mini-pyramid now opening up once again.

There was the surfers, as they started up their engine once again to just provide a ridiculously quick boost that just generated enough to be consumed by the plumbers.

Sonic and Knuckles were just straight up naturally fast and because of that, their car easily rode into the lead into a somewhat steep corner that was just leading down a rocky road that was somehow designed like the rest of the course.

''Er, so how are you going to deal with this?'' Mario asked Sonic, as a genuine question.

''For real, Mario?'' Sonic wasn't exactly a hedgehog that trusts easily.

''Wow, that's gotta be one heck of a real question. Unfortunately, there's not enough time to deal with the real questions in this downhill mess!'' Tony announced.

Sonic was just applying the brakes wisely, as Knuckles just switched seats with some ease, as the hedgehog was just turning around in such a way that was just astounding everyone.

Mario and Luigi managed to get a close second, as they were just tailing the two, as MacArthur and Sanders were both just catching a great third place with Bowser and Bowser Jr. taking fourth and finally, Geoff, Brody and Bridgette were both bringing their serious situation in fifth place.

For some strange reason, this narrower part of the winding course that could just make others just drop down a level without the barriers, had item boxes out on the course.

Bowser managed to make full use of this, as he just threw of a couple of fire flower fireballs to the top three's ways

''And the downhill fire that gets more intense in this fourty-degree heat is brung on by Bowser, obviously!'' Tony shouted. ''But MacArthur's got the lightning lock, as she brings Bowser the shock!''

MacArthur was just doing a quick fistpump, as Sanders winced at the pain that Bowser was just experiencing, especially with all of the damage that he's tanking.

''You okay, sir!'' Sanders shouted.

''Yep! Though, you're going to be toasted!'' Bowser shouted, breathing some fire out on Sanders.

Bowser made good on his threat, but it accidentally hit someone else in the process and that someone else turned out to be Dixie and Candy tag-teaming hard and they got it hard.

''Er, hello?'' Candy asked in such a patronising way.

''Talking about a helping portal! Dixie and Candy, all jumped into 6th place from about nineteen places behind them and Koops and Koopie Koo got into 25th, but those two are now in 22nd! Bowser's still killing it out there in fourth!'' Tony shouted, as Rawk Hawk was just making sure that the desk was just shaken hard.

''Man, The Rawk wasn't even expecting this one! What kind of witch just teleports without an item into 21st! Those two that's what!'' Rawk was just very loud and not so descriptive.

This race was just going to be crazy...if you didn't count the whole rest of it.

* * *

 **To be continued with some more dust during this month, as this is officially back on for a little while!**


	21. Ch 2a-3c: The Final Dusting

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Chapter 2a: Dry Dry Highway!**  
 **Part 3c: The Final Dusting!**

 **Well, I bet you didn't really expect a chapter this soon, because even if this isn't a main player, I haven't really updated in 7 months before this chapter, so there might be a few more coming this week!**

* * *

The 16 kart racers that were just out of the sandstorm that could blow their chances and into the item storm that would just blow their chances anyways and possibly their vehicles, if Bowser and Wario had anything to do with it anyyways.

Tony was just pretty sure that Mario Kart was just being its brutal self, while Rawk was just surprised as heck to see some wrestling style moves being used on vehicles that couldn't even have that manouvering.

''Boom, check out how Bowser's just kicking it out there with his vehicle and The Broodals are just doing the same thing but in 11th!'' Tony shouted, as he was just shocked. ''I swear it's becoming more and more like the crazy days!''

Tony was just trying to get it back on the camera, as the race was just definitely going downhill safety-wise, mostly because of the desperate moves that were being done by the villains.

The track may have been wide enough for the racers to just pass through, but Dixie and Candy were both just being assaulted at the moment, as the former were just struggling to keep it straight.

''It's not even a blue shell, how-'' Candy's eyes were just popping, as she saw that the wheels had less traction in a very obvious. ''-that's no place to put a banana!''

Dixie just turned early as she could to make sure that her kart didn't slip, as Candy was just ridiculously scared of the kart just tipping over and Spewart was just coming in with an special attack.

''Course it is!'' Topper shouted, as he wasn't even driving. ''You're just mad.''

Candy was just definitely feeling shocked, as Dixie somehow made the turn in 8th.

MacArthur and Sanders were definitely shocked, as were Ryo and Yuri, as the latter duo managed to get a good catch on the bananas.

''Yikes, that's my strategy stolen!'' MacArthur was just pretty shocked, as she was just doing her thing in 7th. ''Well, time to throw this.''

MacArthur's underarm swing somehow managed to make the Bomb-omb get barely over the barrier, so that the Bomb-omb managed to hit Bowser and Bowser jr. directly above them.

''Boom goes the dynamite!'' Sanders declared, as she saw that Bowser was just blown up. ''How did you do that?''

''It was an cool accident.'' MacArthur just said that, as though she wasn't about to just get Green Shelled.

MacArthur and Sanders just slowed down slightly, as Ryo and Yuri were about to the main targets of the Green Shell that was just thrown by the Kong girls and the princesses were just ready to attempt to counter it with their own moves.

However, the shell was just a little bit too fast.

''Bam, their royal highnesses get flipped over like pancakes with that snipe! Though it's not even close to the explosive middle that's happening! I swear it's like a good year of kick-ass wrestling!'' Rawk shouted, as he might have accidentally cut to another shot of the middle ten on his thing. ''Anyways-''

''You're definitely right! Onto these guys!'' Tony shouted over Rawk, as the wrestler was just annoyed.

* * *

Speaking of these guys, they were definitely just bringing some serious turbulence to the game and no matter what, it included Chain Chomp and Goombella, who were just shocked at the lengths that the packed pseudo-peleton was willing to go to.

These guys were currently at the top of the downhill road and this road was definitely not that wide enough to handle of the controlled chaos that was just going down.

Not even the ''leading'' combination of Stan and Francine, in 12th, just trying to send a message by just throwing a boomerang backwards and the speedy Goombella and Chain Chomp, in 13th, trying out new techniques were enough to put a cap on the craziness.

''By the way, the Rawk knows about those witches, because they kinda crashed, so there's still 35 crazy teams that are just ready to get on it

Either way, it was the thing that made everyone question if Mario Kart was too hardcore or not.

''You put a bunch of Disney Villains in here and expect everyone to be okay with it?'' Goombella shouted, as her partner was just trying to throw back a ton of Red Shells. ''Please.''

''I'm down with it.'' Chain Chomp just shrugged along with it, nearly running out of Red Shells. ''Come on-''

The 12th placing duo weren't exactly in the mood to deal with more fire, as even with no hands, the driving skills were somehow pretty top-notch, as the 11th placing duo were just strained as hell over this mad mission that came from Stan's boss.

''Bullock, you figured out how to work an interdimensional television and you put me through a game in real life. Well played.'' Stan was just clearly having a hint of a fun time.

''Yeah, but how are we going to survive?'' Francine was just sure that the amazingly stupid strategies wasn't going to work any longer. ''I'm sure that the witches crashed a turn ago!''

Stan and Francine realized that the fire was definitely stopping, but the tailgating that came from the duo that clearly didn't even care that much about each other, but had an urge to just get money in a lot of ways.

''How long is this going to last?'' Stan was just trying to drift his hardest. ''This isn't going to work forever, you know!''

Francine just ensure it by just throwing back a seriously well timed...Golden Mushroom and Stan was just freaking out.

Currently in 14th, the ice dancers' car finally got back into control and Josee's anger was definitely very well hidden, as they had a Golden Mushroom to steal.

The ninja Koopa troupe were definitely in 15th, as they were pretty shocked by the fact they somehow got teleported by a team that crashed and these three along with the Golden Mushroom-grabbing Stromboli and Coachman.

These three were the source of the chaos that was just going down in this drifting group of racing riders.

''We should be taking that!'' Jacques yelled, as he was just snatching the Golden Mushroom. ''And-''

Josee just put it to good use, as their swan vehicle had great manouverability and great speed, somehow making passing the two of them like it was nothing too interesting.

''Oooh, Josee and Jacques steals the Golden Mushroom and kicks it up in 11th and if the rest of the race is any indication, they're providing a comeback. Coachman and Stromboli are still willing to whip it real good in 14th...yep!'' Tony wasn't even that shocked about what was just happening in this part of the race.

Jacques and Josee were just beaming with some serious real smiles, as they were just somehow outmanouvering the rest of the middle ten, who were still their chaotic selves.

''You can all go and lose some money!'' Stromboli didn't really know how to insult, but he did know how to just throw a rock at the Koopa Bros. ''Jokes on you, you don't need any!''

The Koopa Bros just catched the rock and it turned out to be some kind of electric bomb that just stunned themselves and accidentally activated the stored-up Lightning Bolts.

''Wow, what the hell?'' The red bandana-wearing koopa asked, as the racers behind his team were shocked. ''Geez, what new items were on the track?''

Rawk and Tony had a new thing to announce and these guys were definitely excited to announce what it was.

''They just found a new item that appears in the box! The Rawk knows that a lot of these guys including Gonzalez brought their items, but this one from that item box! This kinda thing shocks one specific guy and then it kinda activates the game-changer of that guy's item...holder!'' Rawk Hawk explained, as he was just barely following a script. ''That killer bolt stopped everybody, as these Koopa Bros are killing it in 16th!'''

Tony just cleared his own throat to make sure that he was just genuinely able to just bring his own thoughts to this.

''Remember, to survive this round, the racers have to be in 27th place or better, because this GP would just be too crazy with 36 racers racing in every round!'' Tony shouted, bringing up the more important stuff. ''The bottom quarter's possibly gonna reconsider entering it, but still!''

''The top guys are getting closer to Shy Guy's Bazzar, because it's the greatest one, but we've got the underdogs that are fighting hard!'' Rawk was just ready to keep hyping it up for no other reason than for the obvious reasons.

Either way, not all of the racers have been revealed yet and the bottom nine had most of the unrevealed teams that were just struggling to really make it through.

And that's with the witches being knocked down by at least 12 places due to their crash.

* * *

 **To be continued with the racers actually hitting Shy Guy Bazzar's edge, as the town had some sort of barrier road that the racers had to go around before entering the actual town!**


	22. Ch 2a-3d: Edge Of The Bazaar!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Chapter 2a: Dry Dry Highway!**  
 **Part 3d: Edge Of The Bazzar!**

 **While the frontrunners arrive at the edge of the bazzar and go around the ring that is wide enough to contain a whole lot of item usage and vehicle denting, the backburners are really willing to just keep up the comeback...even with the witches joining their ranks!**

 **How's this for more chapters coming in? While I'm working on Total Drama: The Big One and The Super Ridonculous Race, expect more of this story to get updated!**

* * *

There was definitely nine new backburners that were just ready to prove that they were worthy enough to keep it going and these backburners had to deal with the witches that were somehow burning up the sand, even in the fourty degree sandy first race.

The two duos that weren't so shocked to see them were actually pretty good at kart racing, as the first duo were the above average Honey Queen and Rosalina, who were trying to get into a good position and the second duo were the average K. Rool and his Kremling slave and they were just ready to fire it up.

''Maleficent, what's going down?'' Honey Queen asked in a intimidating way, prepared to just bring the Tanooki sweep.

''Stop stealing my questions!'' K. Rool had his blunderbuss prepared for both the bee queen and the dark fairy.

Maleficent just had this grimace of plain contempt, which made a ton of sense.

''I'd rather you would not be here, but-'' Honey Queen had some more words to just come out of her mouth. ''-I guess you somehow recovered.''

''I swear we need to be at least in 27th, right?'' Rosalina was just ready to put her hidden item to good use.

Honey Queen's duo was actually in 33rd, as K. Rool and his subordinate Klubba were just blocking them in 32nd and Maleficent and Ursula were just struggling through in 34th, as they were all trying their hardest to just push into a victory round.

These three were definitely going through the downhill route, as the queens were just ready to put his fire shield to great use, as K. Rool had a bit of a counter to the fiery shield.

He had a lightning shield, which was a shield, but it wasn't exactly made of a material that was just resistant to water.

''Yeah, you're not gonna stop me!'' K Rool then got hit by the Queens, who just went through without a problem and without the shield.

It didn't that in the middle of a flip, he got shocked again by Ursula's well-timed lightning strike, leaving him in the middle of a really awkward situation and K. Rool just landed on an item box.

''Yeah, boss, this better be good.'' Klubba was in need of a Bullet Bill, as apparently their wishes have been heard. ''It's good.''

''Smell ya later, robot guys!'' K Rool exclaimed, as he left behind R.O.B. and a Metal Mario in 35th.

K Rool was definitely rising in the leaderboard, as R.O.B. and Metal Mario were definitely mad at the awesome duo.

''Man, talk about being fired out, as Metal Mario and Rob get stuck in 35th!'' Tony shouted, as the chaos was still happen. ''K Rool is just blowing the witches and the queens clean off and they're coming up to the-''

''-The Chaotix, the guys are probably doing okay, but K Rool is gonna steamroll over them like an internet tough guy to real life tough guy!'' Rawk was just yelling as hard as he could..

Charmy was definitely seeing a bullet bill, Espio prepared a counter and Vector was just looking at the road.

''Swerve quickly!'' Espio commanded him.

''This thing-'' Vector's kart, with a complete lack of surprise was just straight up flipped up.

The Chaotix landed on the cold hard ground in 32nd and K. Rool's bullet bill stopped in 31st.

''Geez, talk about being filled up into 32nd, but K. Rool's rise isn't even really enough to get him out of the danger!'' Tony shouted, as he was just ready to change the situation. ''At the very least, let's see what the next group has to say...or rather, has to throw at their rivals?''

* * *

The top of the bottom were definitely having some serious competition, as these guys were just having some seriously stupid competition that involved some divided sections that may be really bony and very vertical, as some were within the safe zone, while others were not within the safe zone.

''And it's not that much better, but the battle to be in the safe zone becomes a little more serious, we know that the top 27 are going through.'' Tony was just sure that this race was just ridculously chaotic. ''By the way, it's similarly crazy.''

Tori, Jade, Blooper and Big Shy Guy were just two of the teams that were just being ravaged by the item explosion that Sami and Andy somehow managed to get.

''Don't waste it all in one go.'' Sami just reminded Andy.

''Uh, thanks.'' Andy was just ready to shoot out a well-timed Red Shell.

The Red Shell managed to hit its mark to no-one's surprise and it managed to hit a pretty shocked Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, who somehow managed to parry it.

Donkey and Diddy weren't exactly too happy in 22nd, as they were just getting bombarded with all kinds of items.

''I like the bananas, but do you guys have to throw them out at random?'' Donkey was just genuinely worried.

''Yeah, you don't throw them on our faces!'' Diddy just shouted at the Ice Climbers, who were actually pretty shocked.

The racers were definitely just prepared to do some hard-core action. as that was they were doing for the most part, especially with the wall-riding, especially since the best of the teams.

''I thought you were hungry.'' Popo was just saying what he wanted to say.

''We ain't hungry.'' Diddy was just ready to throw back at Green Shell.

Popo was just genuinely shocked, but Nana had a Golden Mushroom in her hand to just move away.

The Ice Climbers, the Kongs and the Strategists were just ready to get into the racing brawl and it was really obvious that this brawl was just going to be serious on the walls, as the close quarters movement with Kirby and Bandanna Waddle Dee was just getting stupid.

''Alright!'' Kirby was just genuinely excited for life.

Kirby was actually also in 21st.

''Did you see that cute Kirby just blow off those ice climbers, because they ain't climbing no more! This is going to be really real and it's super real!'' Rawk was just ready to shake the desk.

''And it looks like that Kirby just about blew everyone out with a continous Fire Flower burn and there's more burns coming from the middle-placing guys!'' Tony was just pretty sure that he knew what was about to come.

* * *

The high-placing racers were still able to just find their way in and they were more focused on destroying each other to the next level, wherever that was good or not.

They were definitely including Coachman and Josee, who were just a little bit too into this and some others that were just able to outdrift the two of them, regardless of how good the stats are, as they were just winding around the course that was just winding around the edge.

The Koopa Bros were just ready to throw some serious shade at the ice dancers, as they were pretty much the second of the top two of the group that was just flying through some speed rings.

Topper and Spewart was just using their own powers to make up for the fact that they didn't have items and that they were in 10th place and getting closer to the Koopa Bros.

''Red, we've got a buncha of idiot rabbits on our-''

Red just threw a quick mini-bullet at the rabbits, who were just ready to throw one back with their hat bombs.

''Thanks for the bombs.'' Topper just instantly aimed and chucked it over for maximum damage.

''No prob!'' Harrie was just smiling at the fact that the Koopa Bros were just flliped over.

Red just attempted to throw them back like they were able to make sure that they didn't explode on contact with his arm, as the course was just starting to go on a wall again.

Yellow was definitely in the driving seat, but he could really feel the heat that was just going through Red's hands.

''Geez, you okay?'' Yellow was just trying to stop the Broodals from brutally drifting.

''Yeah, Yellow. Guys, there's definitely more bombs!'' Red was just preparing his shell.

As if there was a cue exactly four bombs were thrown at the Koopas and they managed to detonate just about the Koopas themselves, so that the Broodals were able to just brutally drift past them, especially now that they were in an anti-gravity zone.

The Broodals once again met the Ice Dancers, but these dancers just somehow danced with their kart, as soon enough, the mushroom-boosted drift that those two delicate dancers were able to do was just going on the inside.

''Talk about being seriously gold-hungry, those ice dancers are just drifting like they've got no other thing to do and they're about to leave the anti-gravity section. The Koopa Bros, the Broodals and the loving couple are all up for a battle for 8th!'' Tony exclaimed, as he was just genuinely excited to see what this battle could really entail.

The battle was just really going to happen on this not-so-wide part of the track, which meant that passing was just going to have to mean flipping their rivals over like a punch of pancakes.

''How about going sunny side up?'' Francine suggested with a bowling style Red Shell attack that just threw the Koopa Bros into the air. ''That should do it.''

''Seriously, I can't wait for this to be over.'' Stan was just genuinely sure scared.

''Me too-can you guys stop tailgating us!'' Francine was just trying to shake off the old guys with a well-timed Green Shell.

''Hah!'' Coachman just said very smugly.

Francine just had some more things to do, as Stan was just prepared to fire back and Topper was just giving Francine a hat...which wasn't his intention, but it ended up working anyways.

''Come on, that was meant to hurt you!'' Topper yelled, as this situation was just getting weirder.

''Talk about destruction, the rabbits and the old guys all got rejected by the couple with some serious secrets!'' Tony was just ready to keep it real. ''But they ain't taking an rejection lightly!''

The serious race was just start to be a little bit more careful, as the best of the best was actually entering the bazzar and the group just below that were seriously close to doing the same thing.

* * *

 **To be continued inside the actual bazzar, where the best of the best compete for the finish line and where this first race was actually going to be finished at, but this course isn't even done with all of the obstacles!**


	23. Ch 2a-4a: Bazzar Broadway!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Chapter 2a: Dry Dry Highway!**  
 **Part 4a: Bazzar Broadway!**

 **So, there might not as much action as you guys wanted, especially with 36 kart racers trying their hardest to make sure that they're not out of this race, including some of the best racing players and a bunch of average couples!**

 **Anyways, on with the new chapter, because there's always some kart racing genuinely willing to just make the desert explode from items and shady people using those items to destroy the rest of them!**

* * *

Tony and Rawk in a not so quiet fashion, were ready to commentate on the full-blown road war that was the first race in the special Mario Kart GP and this time, it was really obvious that this was just bound to turn into a full-term war that will especially hurt some all-stars that have been in the game for a longer while.

''Alright, what's really new in this situation? The fact that these guys are closer to finishing than ever and their arrival at Shy Guy Bazzar, which hasn't got a makeover since it first appeared as a track!'' Tony was just ready to commentate over the item storm that was just going on.

The racing was definitely going to get back into the spirit of the bazzar and town, especially since that the fans of the old and new teams were numerous and huge, providing Amy with a good chance to interview the crowd.

While Amy was just getting prepared, she was just biting the tips of her gloves watching Sonic and Knuckles just get bumped around by Bowser and Bowser Jr. overstepping their boundaries.

''Damn, Sonic and Knuckles are gonna need some medicine of their own to throw back at those bad Koopas!'' Rawk Hawk shouted. ''Rawk's gonna like this!''

Indeed, that what was exactly happening, as Sonic and Knuckles were feeling the struggle of being the main target of Bowser's full-on fiery assault.

Sonic might have had a horn saved for moments like these, but Bowser Jr's perpetual fire machine, otherwise known as his belly, was just firing one out in good time.

Mario and Luigi might have slipped in first place, but they weren't even safe from the image of Sonic just feeling the burn and Knuckles punching the burn away.

MacArthur and Sanders weren't exactly getting off scot-free, as a well-time timed bomb throw just literrally threw off the police officers by just obscuring their vision.

''Sick moves.'' MacArthur's voice become particularly low.

''I actually instantly regret this!'' Sander just threw a Red Shell in the air in fourth.

That Red Shell was just ready to get thrown and hit someone at the back and since Bowser was _somehow_ still drifting his way and trying to push into second place and in a total lack of surprise, the shell hit Bowser on the side, just taking the kart into a spin for a bit.

That bit may have been three or four seconds, but those seconds managed to both of them down three places.

''Bowser gets his karma for free, as a Red Shell from the side knocks him down to 7th, giving a new meaning to hard knocks everywhere!'' Tony shouted, seeing that the Koopa acclerated at speed.

Though Bowser's duo may have left the top-tier group, it was like they never left, as while Dixie and Candy were the most monkey out of everybody, the items and the statergies were just as chaotic, if not more, due to the chaotic items that were being thrown around.

''And I ain't seeing how knocking Bowser out changed anything!'' Rawk noticed that the surfers and the ice dancers were being equally aggressive. ''Those surfers are taking his place by accident in 5th and the surfer babe ain't liking it. Her royal highness is taking names in 4th and Gonzalez is leading the pack!''

''Yeah...'' Tony wasn't really so shocked, as he was just feeling the middle right about now. ''Seriously, this is probably going to be the biggest Mario Kart ever!''

* * *

The situation that warranted of the most heated racing on this side of the bazzar's walls, as the messy middle were basically near the entrance and the outer houses were definitely going to feel what was about to come from some of the most petty squabbles.

It was four wedding-planning rabbits up against some of the actual couple with an actual wedding that had long gone.

Predictable, it wasn't exactly a walk down the aisle, not especially with the racuous crew of four and the couple with some serious skills.

''And right here, the wedded meets the wedders in some kind of drifting chaos that allows them to be on the edge of the top ten!''

The two teams were just trying to deal with the slightly bendy cornering that allowed for some seriously cool drifting that was just mostly all about being in 11th and 12th and cornering like a professional.

''And this one features some of the best drifts in the GP as well!'' Rawk shouted. ''Rawk is hella cool with this!''

''...Besides the Koopa Bros. are still killing it in 8th and they're not letting up, not even for two balding men with a whip, those two and Koops' comeback!'' Tony was just taking a look around the studio, as Rawk just stared at him.

Koopa Bros. were the name of four fast and incredibly skilled Koopas that were able to handle the kart all at the same time, especially with some of the better corners with ease.

''Come on, Red! We've got deal with...Bowser.'' Yellow's eyes were just a little less small. ''Oh shoot.''

''Yellow, we've got a strategy to deal with the big guy.'' Red was just ready to get a Blue Shell from nowhere. ''Don't ask how it works-''

''-That's a blue shell.'' Black noticed, as he came up with the correct item...a Yellow Shell.

Red and Black threw them both, as they didn't really have that much time left until they managed to make sure that their opponents that were actually behind them didn't blow them up.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. really felt the Yellow Shell, as they were just actually bumped as hard as they could be bumped, as they got flipped into 9th, once Koops passed them with some swift speed and it was just going to be obvious that they were going to have a great comeback.

If the Golden Mushroom wasn't obvious enough, Bowser and Bowser Jr. are going to be back and kicking some dust.

Goombella and Chain Chomp somehow managed to fight off the two old men, as they just about were able to make sure that their rivals were just flipping in the dust.

''Whippin' dumbasses.'' Chain Chomp just uttered.

''Yeah, trust me, Bowser is ready to just be explosive, as Goombella just hops in with some serious attack in 10th!'' Tony announced, as Goombella and Chain Chomp are just both doing some ridiculously hard drifts. ''Seriously, though, you're going to need a crystal ball to predict who's going to end up what places!''

* * *

 **To be continued with the first few racing teams finding the finish line and really gearing for the blue shell brigade that was just about to lead them down a questionable road!**


	24. Ch 2a-4b: Some More Dry Driving!

**Mario Kart: All-Star Circuit!**  
 **Chapter 2a: Dry Dry Highway!**  
 **Part 4b: Some More Dry Driving!**

 **Yes, I know that there are a lot of teams in this race, but don't you worry, because things are going to move foward in this race of the best and the worst!**

 **It's actually an interesting duality that throws bombs at everyone, so take that as an obvious answer!**

* * *

There was unsurprisingly a lot of panic in the rear group, as while they weren't in the final round or anything major, considering how risky the chance of just getting knocked out of the competition really is with Maleficent and Ursula just flying around fireballs and water balls everywhere, as they clearly were wanting out of there.

The Ice Climbers were somehow able to take a long look back, as they were just genuinely.

''Are you just going to be like this all day or what?'' Popo was just shocked, but his tone was the near opposite of that.

''Yeah...are you sure they want to deal with us?'' Nana just had a dirty look.

Popo wasn't exactly too surprised at Nana's strange mood.

Ursula was just giving the dirtiest look that she could, being in 28th, just behind the Queens, who weren't remotely willing to give their place to a bunch of witches that were obviously caring a lot.

To do this much effort, it still did involve a lot of effort, as there was just a ton of magic rolling all around that was just making the course a little bit shakier than before, especially with K. Rool right behind the two duos.

K. Rool was definitely the counter, as his tech was just making the magic work and converting it into something crazy.

''I knew that would work.''

''Haha, boss, coming up with the things that will always work.'' Klubba was just in a good mood.

But that didn't mean that they were celebrating, as they were still in 29th place, about two spaces from the safe zone that was just a little bit too small for these guys to just coast.

But none of these teams were much of coasters, even including the teenage stage rivals that were just accidentally sabotaging each other with their misused items.

Those Green Shells managed to knock some others down a little bit, but overall, they were about to be swallowed by the two magical duos and the crocs that were ready to blow them up.

''Wow, life's too short to not lose this hard.'' Tori actually gave a damn.

''At the very least, it's Mario Kart.''' Jade just didn't give a single damn.

Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee weren't doing too well either in 25th, but these two weren't ready to call it quits just yet, similar to the team behind them, but the questionable turning of the Witches, meant they were down and out, thanks to the powerful push of Honey Queen's well-angled and surprisingly fast Red Shell.

Said shell went straight into the engine, just making sure that they were slightly stuck for a little bit longer than usual, as the competition wasn't really changing by a lot, thanks to Klubba throwing the Pow Block on the ground.

For obvious reasons, litterally every team that was just in front of these two got their flips handed to them, but the flips were quick enough for everybody to get right back on track.

''Okay, so, now we're rolling!'' Charmy yelled, putting that Golden Mushroom to use.

''Great job, Charmy!'' Vector still kept his eyes on the road, as the flipping was just stopping.

''Yeah, it's nothing.''

The Chaotix were now in the safe zone, thanks to the Golden Mushroom just doubling their speed and Espio being the best of the team in driving skills, leading them to 27th.

''These witches never give up do they...'' Vector remarked, as Ursula and Maleficent were somehow just blowing through. ''...Seriously, get out of here.''

Ursula just threw a accumlated fireball that was just gathered to cause some problems.

''Clearly, you think you can outrace me?'' Ursula was just enjoying this.

''Yes.'' Espio responded back.

Tori and Jade were just both in 28th, struggling to really get back on track, especially since.

* * *

At nearly the same time, while the backburners were just getting rid of a problem, the fronrunners were somehow just taking all of the announcers' time by just being that good at doing their thing.

''These frontrunning guys are killers, because they've probably killed each other's stratergies, but their spirits are still healthy!'' Tony shouted about the plumbers, the fast friends and a few others. ''Yep, just see the looks on their faces.''

The best of them were just completely sure that this race was somehow making them worse people, as Bowser didn't even care and Sonic was just a little bit confused at how friendly Mario was outside of this encounter.

''How does Mario keep up the facade?'' Knuckles was just genuinely looking unsure.

''Er, he's actually a friendly guy. The item guys, though, are the worst people in this Kingdom easily.'' Sonic was just ready to keep up the bazzar drift.

The top eight were actually in the town itself, as these guys were just taking the several paths that were actually blocked off to the normal citizens, especially since that the situation was just allowing for multi-route strategy.

The top three were definitely seeing an shortcut and taking an opportunity along with it, because this is Mario Kart.

Nothing much had changed, except that Sonic and Knuckles were faster in the mud than Mario and Luiigi trying to use all of their power to convert it into escaping the mud.

''Alright, while everyone takes the shortcut and goes through some mud! The royal highnesses are just going on the normal road and using that time to drift like a queen!'' Rawk shouted, as the ice dancers were also following the princesses.

The princesses were definitely taking the longer and less dirty way around, as their kart was just about to manouvre like an parasol that was just good to handle with.

''Alright, we're gonna corner it like our cornering stat is crazy!'' Daisy was just genuinely excited to drift around the old-school streets. ''Peach, drama queens are ten-o-clock!''

''Excuse me, I'm a drama king.'' Jacques quickly threw a high-speed Yellow Shell directly to the ground and angled in a hard-to-dodge way.

Luckily, Peach had to only pay for a paint job and a quick bump that slowed her down, but the ice dancers and the princesses got quite a bit closer to each other for a battle for fourth.

''The two most extravagant teams in the top eight are gonna fight for fourth and they have their game faces on, looking confindent!'' Tony shouted, as the two teams drifted their way into the battle.

Josee, Jacques, Peach and Daisy were actually just trying their hardest to make it through in good time, as they were just cornering around each other and even making a few harsh passes.

''However, the plumbers, the fast friends and the girl monkeys are kicking it up in the top three, providing each other with their own villains.'' Tony continued.

Candy and Dixie are completely sure that their kart was just getting less grip, thanks to some cool sand, unlike the other two teams.

''And who's gonna finish! Because the Rawk _doesn't_ know and I've got all of the secrets like who's owning in the back!'' This hawk was just hyping up things to no end. ''And this hawk seeing some trackside tricks, even from the witches, who are kicking some serious...stuff!''

''Yep, they are witches.'' Tony just shrugged it off. ''They are safe and so are the most ruthless of them. Which ones are gonna swapped with the bottom nine, because everybody's got amazing skill!''

''Yeah, they're bringing it!''

* * *

 **To be continued with a good chunk of the teams finishing their race, as there's two parts to the finishing line saga!**


End file.
